


First Impressions

by dogpoet



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride and Prejudice Smallville style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [傲慢与偏见 (First Impressions)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600222) by [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx), [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet)



_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

 

***

"Jonathan, have you heard that Lionel Luthor's son is moving to Smallville?" Martha approached the table and loaded several more pancakes onto her husband's plate.

"If it involves the Luthors, I don't want to hear it," Jonathan replied, taking cover behind his newspaper.

"You might concern yourself a little with Clark's future," Martha scolded. "Lex Luthor is an eligible bachelor."

"I don't want Clark marrying a Luthor. You know how I feel about them."

"Mom," Clark interjected, "Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

Martha turned, as if seeing her son for the first time. "Jor-El says you should have been married years ago."

Behind his newspaper, Jonathan grunted in irritation. Clark didn't blame him. "Dad, are you going to eat those, or what?" He eyed the pancakes.

"Go ahead," Jonathan said.

Clark slid the plate over to his place.

Martha sat across from Clark and regarded him with a stern, maternal expression. "You're eighteen now. And I know for a fact that Lex doesn't just date women. You know how hard it's been for you to meet people here."

"The Luthor name reminds me of the muck I shovel out of the barn every day. I won't have my son becoming a Luthor," Jonathan complained, still hiding behind the paper.

"Lex could be a perfectly decent young man. Not every son is like his father," Martha rejoined.

"I don't see why we're even discussing this. You act like this is the 1800s. Can't I just date like a normal person?" Clark's voice took on the pouty tone it always did when these big questions of destiny and Jor-El's wishes came up.

"You're not a normal person, Clark. If you're supposed to get married, we need to help you. Fortunately, laws have changed and you can marry anyone you want."

"Including some billionaire's son," Clark responded derisively. Sometimes he hated Jor-El.

***

In an attempt, perhaps, to ingratiate himself with the local populace, Lex Luthor had decided to hold a welcome party at the mansion. Clark had never seen the likes of it. The furnishings were sumptuous, the decorations extravagant, and the servants obsequious. Clark stood in a huddle with Chloe, Lana, and Pete. They all observed the young billionaire across the room.

"He's not much for looks, is he?" Chloe stated, sipping her champagne. Of the four of them, she looked most glamourous. Clark envied her not a little.

"You got my vote on that," Pete said. "Can't believe I'm missing a Sharks game for this. They got better hot dogs at the stadium." He poked a no-doubt-expensive piggie-in-a-blanket on his plate.

"Pete," Lana admonished, "There's more to life than football." She had a glint in her eye and Clark knew what it meant. She'd had that look for him once. Until he set her--

"I'm going over there," Lana said, chin jutting with determination. She glided across the floor in her pink gown. Quite lovely if you went for that sort of thing. Which Clark didn't. It had proven to be a problem in Smallville.

But clearly an arrogant, skinny, bald billionaire was not the solution to those problems.

"Hey, Pete. Wanna head out?" Clark asked.

"No fucking way, Kent!" Chloe hissed. "You aren't leaving me alone."

"O-kayyy," Pete said. "Got that, Clark?"

"I got it." Clark grinned.

They all watched as Lana insinuated herself into Lex Luthor's personal space. He smiled down at her and, after a moment, they began dancing.

"Dude. If she goes for him, I'm going to punch his lights out," Pete swore.

"If you have any political survival instincts, I'd advise against it." Chloe snatched the piggie off of Pete's plate and chomped on it.

"Clark, what's your secret?" Pete asked.

"What?"

"Lana used to go for you, man. I gotta get me some of that mojo."

Clark laughed. He noticed Lana and Lex glancing in his direction. Using his superhearing, he homed in on their conversation.

"I'd say he's too tall, and he looks like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes are too big and he has no fashion sense at all. What did you see in him?" Lex asked.

Lana giggled. "Well, there's not much in the way of real men here in Smallville."

"I can see that."

"There's something else about Clark. A secret." Lana giggled more and brought a finger to her lips. "Shh... I'll tell you later."

Clark felt himself blushing with shame and anger. Lex Luthor was a jerk. His mother would have to face the fact that her son would not be married any time soon.

***

It was late when Clark finally got home from the party at the mansion. Chloe had made him stay until the bitter end. Watching Lana go after a man for his money was just too much for Clark to handle. Fortunately, Chloe had entertained him with gossip and her usual wackiness.

The first thing Clark did when he got inside was to unknot the tie at his throat. Formal wear didn't suit him. Without turning on the light, he trod the familiar route toward the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, listening. His parents were talking...

"There must be a way," Martha said.

"There isn't. Clark still needs spending money, even with a full scholarship."

"Maybe he'll marry someone who can provide for him while he goes to school."

"Martha..."

"Lex called today and asked for all that produce. He sounded like a fine young man."

"A man whose father owns us. Don't ever forget the first time we met him. Don't ever forget it."

Clark shut the voices out and floated up the stairs so they wouldn't creak and alert his parents of his presence. In his room, he undressed in the dark and climbed into bed, wondering why Lionel Luthor owned them, and when his parents had met him. After an hour of worrying, he fell asleep despite the weight of the world on his shoulders.

***

Unlike the night before, Clark entered the mansion via the service entrance carrying several crates of vegetables. It was early in the season, but there were plenty of snap peas and greens. Clark set the crate down on the kitchen counter as the cook oohed and ahhed over what he'd brought.

Clark was just turning to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Clark Kent, isn't it?"

Clark turned to see Lex Luthor entering the kitchen. In his silky shirt and wool slacks, he made Clark feel distinctly underdressed.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," Clark replied, overcome with formality.

"Call me Lex." He came and stood beside Clark.

Clark tried to rein in his anger from the night before. Lex probably didn't even remember what he'd said.

"I hear your family's produce is the best in town. I'm interested in organic agriculture myself." He leaned over one of the crates and picked up a snap pea. After stripping it of its cap and thread, he popped it into his mouth.

Clark couldn't help staring.

"You're quiet aren't you?"

"Sometimes." Clark felt it would be rude not to answer. And this man was providing his family with much-needed income.

"Well, if I don't see you when you make your deliveries, Mabel will be here. As for payment, I'll mail a check to your mother twice a month. But if you'd prefer to pick it up, that can also be arranged."

"Mail is fine," Clark said abruptly. "I should go."

"All right. Until next time, then."

Clark hustled himself out of the kitchen. He didn't want to spend another second in the presence of that rich bastard.

***

"He's what?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Calm down, Clark. It's a business investment, and a good one," Lana said, knocking her heels against the legs of her chair. She and Clark sat at his dining table studying for finals. The semester was almost over. They would be graduates soon.

"A business investment?"

"It's a historic building. He'll get a big tax break. And, since I'm not going to college, it's perfect! I'll just stay in Smallville and run the Talon."

"Why would Lex Luthor want to help you?"

"Maybe he _likes_ me, Clark. Ever think of that?"

"Lana..." Clark sighed. How many times did they have to go over this?

"Never mind. Let's just study, okay?" She turned back to her Physics textbook.

Clark didn't know why he even bothered to do anything with Lana these days. There was nothing but blame between them.

***

Three weeks later, Lana's dream came true. It was amazing, really, what money could accomplish. The Talon looked like a million bucks. Clark wondered if that's how much refurbishing it had cost.

The grand opening was a huge success. People turned up in droves to drink free coffee and see the town's new billionaire socialize with the mortals. A band played from the small stage and the center of the room had been cleared for dancing. A half-dozen couples were making use of the space.

Lana was on top of the world. She grabbed Lex's arm. "Well? Isn't it fabulous?"

Lex pulled his arm gently from her grasp. "It is."

"Aren't you excited?"

"I think it's a wise investment."

"But mostly you did it for me, didn't you?" Lana stroked his arm through the woolen sleeve of his dark suit.

"I don't make investments unless I think there's a payoff. Whatever else I may be, I'm a businessman first," Lex said stiffly.

"Oh, I think there'll be a payoff for you." She smiled up at him.

But Lex's gaze was directed across the room. Lana followed it and found Clark. Flannel-clad and looking very uncomfortable as he sidled along the wall toward the counter.

"Your friend Clark is here," Lex observed.

"I see that."

"He has rather nice eyes, don't you think?"

"Nice eyes, huh? Why don't you marry him, then!" Lana giggled, amused by her own joke. She took Lex's arm in hers. "Let's make the rounds, shall we?"

"Go ahead. It's your business, after all." Lex extricated his arm again.

Lana pouted. "But Lex, I want you to come with me. We're partners."

"We're partners on paper, Lana. This coffee shop is all yours." Lex nodded curtly and headed across the room.

***

Clark ordered a cafe au lait and, while he was waiting, scanned the room for his friends. He saw Chloe and Pete chatting in a corner and made up his mind to head over there the minute he had his drink.

"Clark?" The voice was unmistakable.

"Mr. Luthor," Clark greeted politely.

"It's Lex, remember?" He turned to the barista. "Cafe au lait, please. Decaf."

Clark noted with irritation that Lex drank the same drink he did.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lex asked.

"I just got here," Clark replied, keeping his words to a minimum. He didn't even know why Lex was talking to him in the first place. Since, clearly, Clark was not only poor, but unattractive. He avoided making eye contact.

"Clark?"

Clark steeled himself for whatever was coming and looked up.

"Would you..." Lex paused awkwardly. "Would you like to dance?"

Clark could feel the heat racing to his hairline. What did Lex Luthor think he was doing? Was he deliberately trying to humiliate him?

"Are you mocking me?" It came out angrier than Clark had intended.

"What?" Lex really did look surprised. Clark had to hand it to him.

"I know you don't want to dance with me, so why are you asking?"

"But Lana told me that you're--"

"Your cafe au lait," the barista interrupted. Lex and Clark reached for the drink at the same time, their hands brushing against one another. Clark recoiled, not out of disgust but because a strange current had sped up his arm at the contact, shocking a place deep inside him.

"That's mine," he said. "Regular, not decaf." Clark took the drink and stalked over to Pete and Chloe.

If he had looked back, he would have seen the puzzled expression on Lex's face.

***

Clark lay in bed writing in his journal when someone tapped gently on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Martha tiptoed in and closed the door nearly all the way behind her. "Your father is asleep," she said quietly, coming to sit at the foot of the bed as was her custom. "Did you have fun at the Talon?"

Clark shrugged.

"Was Lex there?"

"Yes, Mom." Clark couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Did you talk to him? He seems like such a nice young man."

"Mom, I hate to break it to you, but he's a jerk. He's rude, he puts people down..." Clark paused to scratch at his arm. It had been itching all night.

"He's always been kind to me. And, you know, he's single."

"Why are you pressuring me? I don't want to get married."

"Jor-El says that--"

"I don't care what he says. I grew up here, not on Krypton. I'll get married when I'm good and ready. If I even _can_ get married." The thought that it might not be physically possible for him to have sex without hurting his partner was a terrible thorn in Clark's side.

"Of course you can, honey. I want you to choose someone you like. All I'm saying is that maybe you should give Lex a second chance. He's rich and handsome and smart..."

Clark scratched again, aggravated.

"...and he's..."

"Just say it, Mom."

"I guess the proper term would be bisexual."

Clark snorted. "You make it sound like a disease."

"The important thing is, he's an eligible bachelor, and you should be socializing with him. You might find you like him."

"There's nothing to like." Clark scratched again, harder this time.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Martha asked, peering at it in the dim light.

"I don't know. It started tonight."

"I've never seen you get a rash before."

"It's not a rash." Clark looked down, and discovered that it actually had become a rash. The skin was red and irritated.

"Let me get some cream. Maybe it will help."

Clark pulled his hand away. "Mom. Stop. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You never get sick."

"Just leave me alone."

"Clark. Why are you so sullen these days?"

"I'm not sullen."

"Let me put some cream on it." Martha stood.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Dad hate the Luthors so much? What did Lionel Luthor do to him?"

Martha pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed. "I'll tell you in a minute. Let me get the Benadryl. We'll see if it helps."

***

Lionel Luthor had betrayed the town. He'd betrayed Clark's parents. And Pete's parents. It was no wonder his father was suspicious of the younger Luthor. There was no indication, as far as Clark could see, that the son was any different from the father.

Despite his ill feelings toward Lex, Clark felt sorry for the billionaire. Seemingly friendless, a freak to the outside world. And Clark was responsible. Lex's baldness was a direct result of the meteors crashing to earth.

Well, Lex was a jerk, and he deserved it, Clark thought nastily, as he drove to the mansion with the produce delivery, absentmindedly rubbing his forearm against the steering wheel. The rash had not subsided. Clark wasn't used to the sensation of being itchy.

As soon as he set foot in the kitchen, Mabel engaged him in conversation. He chatted with her for a few minutes as she unpacked the flowers and vegetables and put them away.

For whatever reason, the intensity of the itching decreased when Clark entered the house. Perhaps it was the climate control. The mansion was insulated from the outside world. Despite his anxiety to avoid a tete-a-tete with Lex, Clark enjoyed the reprieve from the itching.

Just as Clark was about to leave, the lord of the manor slid easily into the room.

"Hello, Clark."

"Hi," Clark replied diffidently, suddenly aware that he had put his parents' farm at risk with the previous evening's impetuousness.

Lex seemed unsure of what to say next. He cleared his throat. "I thought you might like to come up to the library with me."

It didn't sound like a command, but Clark felt that somehow it was. He met Lex's eyes and nodded assent.

"It's this way."

Clark followed Lex down myriad corridors, wondering all the while what sort of trouble he'd gotten his family into. But Lex seemed disinclined to give any commentary as they progressed toward their destination. Clark had not previously seen this part of the mansion. It was quiet, and their footsteps echoed on the tiled floors.

"Here we are," Lex said finally, and opened a heavy wooden door. He gestured Clark inside.

Clark braced himself for a reprimand. Or worse.

"I feel I offended you last night. I apologize."

It took Clark a moment to get over his shock.

"It's fine," Clark said. "I'm not offended," he thought to add, even though he didn't mean it.

"Lana told me you were queer. But I suppose she was just being catty. I should have trusted my instincts."

It dawned on Clark that Lex now assumed he was straight. He contemplated correcting the misconception. "As I said, I'm not offended," Clark stated firmly, deciding to let the misconception slide because it was an excuse for his rudeness. He had the upper hand now.

Lex looked relieved. "I hate to start off on the wrong foot."

If you only knew, Clark thought. But then he chided himself, deciding he should cut Lex some slack, if only because he was responsible for Lex's deformity.

"Chloe told me that the two of you have been writing articles for _The Daily Planet_. I took the liberty of reading some of yours. They were quite articulate and well-spoken."

Clark was too shocked to respond. Why was Lex being nice to him all of a sudden?

"I thought I might offer the use of my library. If you should ever find yourself in need of any of these books, you're welcome at any time." Lex looked oddly hopeful, and Clark wasn't sure why.

Clark had the presence of mind to say thank you, though he was still puzzling over this sudden generosity. It seemed uncharacteristic. Lex must have an ulterior motive, Clark decided. He wondered what that motive was.

"Well, I suppose you have other deliveries to make," Lex said briskly.

Clark nodded. "I'd better get going."

"Let me walk you out, then." Lex made for the door, then led Clark back to the kitchen where Mabel was busy washing strawberries.

"Goodbye, Clark," Lex said at the door.

Clark lifted a hand in goodbye as he hurried toward the truck. The minute he shut the door, his arm began itching again.

***

Clark paused outside the farmhouse. He could hear his parents fervently discussing something inside. He had promised them he wouldn't abuse his abilities by eavesdropping, but they were being so loud, he didn't need super-hearing to know what they were talking about.

"I said I'm taking another mortgage out on the house and that is final."

"Jonathan, that's crazy. We could lose the farm. We can hold out a little longer until Clark--"

"Until he what? Marries a millionaire who will kindly bail us out of the financial mess we're in?"

"What millionaire wouldn't want to marry Clark?"

"Martha, Clark may be handsome. He may be smart. But no millionaire likes to marry so far outside of his class."

Clark decided that, since he was the object of discussion, it was fair to intrude. He made no effort to disguise the creak of the screen door, nor the tread of his feet.

Jonathan and Martha sat back in their chairs guiltily, as if Clark had caught them making out.

"Hi, Sweetie. How was your day?" Martha stood and crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator. "I have some pie in here and--"

"Why didn't you guys tell me things were so bad?" Clark sat at the table beside his father.

"It's not your worry, Clark. You just concentrate on doing well in college." Mr. Kent raised his bushy eyebrows seeking acquiescence.

Clark shook his head. "I'm a part of this family. I need to take on some of the burdens."

Martha regarded him fondly, holding an apple pie.

"Let me help," Clark pleaded.

"Son..." Jonathan clapped a hand onto Clark's shoulder. "There's really nothing you can do. Let me handle this."

"Handle it by mortgaging our house again? No. There are other ways."

"Ah, yes, your mother's plan, which involves you in a white lace veil, apparently."

"Dad, don't be dumb. I'm talking about grants. I can apply for some government money or something. I know I could do it. I heard about this guy on the news who got two hundred thousand dollars to install a water-saving irrigation system in California."

"That's California. This is Kansas."

"I'll think of a good reason for them to give us money. I don't want you taking out another mortgage." Clark took the pie from his mother and dug in appreciatively.

"Clark, honey, what if you don't get any grants? Marriage might not be such a bad idea. You're biologically ready and it makes sense to find a man who can support you."

"Mom, this is the twenty-first century."

"Exactly. Which means it's fine for a man to marry another man. And, by extension, fine for a man to marry another man for his money."

Clark sighed. Sometimes his parents were impossible.

***

Later, as Clark lay in his ice bath -- tests had shown Benadryl and Calamine to be ineffective against the rash, but a tub of cold water with ice relieved the itching, at least temporarily -- he thought about his plan of attack. What made the farm unique, and why would the government want to help them? Clark had scanned a few things online and had seen a few corporate grants as well. He had no doubt he'd find a way to get his family some much needed income.

The cold water really was soothing. Clark lay back and relaxed. The rash now covered his arms, all the way up to his armpits. It was embarrassing. Not only that, but the weather continued to get warmer, rather than colder. People would look at him strangely if he continued to wear long sleeves.

None of Clark's other special developments had gone away. They had all stayed. He hoped this wasn't one of them. A gross rash didn't seem to impart any benefits. He wondered at the source of it, and hoped it would just disappear as mysteriously as it had come. For now, the freezer was continually being restocked with ice trays and Clark was taking three baths a day. At least he was clean, he thought.

After twenty minutes, Clark got out of the bath, dried off, applied some tea tree oil to the worst spots -- it helped just slightly, and Clark was willing to take any help he could get at this point -- and then climbed into bed in just his boxers.

He didn't drift off right away as he usually did, but instead lay awake going over the various attributes of the farm. He had a plan. He was a good writer, and he knew he could convince anyone that his proposal was worth researching.

Finally, Clark fell asleep.

***

_It was soft. So soft. Like lying on clouds. White fabric billowed around him, gauzy and light. The sun shone on his skin, warming him. Clark lay there lazily, his legs spread, naked. Something about the bed was arousing, the silky texture of the material, the smell of the air, something like oranges. Clark breathed in deeply. _

Suddenly, the curtains surrounding the bed parted. But Clark was not startled. He turned his head so he could see the face he knew so well. Clark sighed and spread his legs more in invitation. The man crawled over the soft covers and lay beside him, claiming Clark's mouth with his. Clark was floating, ecstatic. Then he noticed he was floating for real, hovering above the filmy lightness of the bed.

Without warning, he dropped down with a crash.

Clark woke up, startled and naked, on his bedroom floor. He groaned.

"Clark? Are you okay in there?" He could hear the anxiety in his mother's voice.

"I'm fine. Don't come in!" Clark called out. "I just fell out of bed." While having a dream about... No. He wasn't going to think it.

"It's six o'clock already. There's french toast if you want it."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be down in a minute."

Looking down, Clark noticed the rash had spread to the edges of his chest. Great. Just great.

***

When Clark entered the Talon, he immediately spotted Lana, Chloe, and Lex sitting in the cozy-corner. It looked as if they'd been there for some time. Cups and crumby plates littered the small table. Lex sat back comfortably, legs stretched out before him. Lana and Chloe were laughing hysterically.

Lex was the first to notice Clark. "Clark. Come join us," he said.

For some reason, this provoked another round of giggles from the girls.

"What's going on?" Clark asked, sitting beside Chloe where he felt safest.

"Clark, it's 75 degrees. Why are you wearing so much clothing?" Chloe was always so logical. And nothing ever escaped her notice.

"I was haying earlier. The straw is--" He was interrupted by more giggles from Lana. "What?" Clark demanded.

"We were just discussing the qualities we like in a man," Chloe explained. "So, tell us, what does Clark Kent like in a guy?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably. Lex had to know now that Clark really was gay. Clark felt hot and itchy. He flagged down a waitress. "Iced tea, please," he said.

"Apparently, physical attributes take precedence over intellectual ones," Lex commented drily, saving Clark from replying.

"That's not what I said," Lana practically screeched.

Clark was surprised to see Lex's eyes meet his in sympathy.

"What I said was that if a guy is hot, it makes up for any bad qualities he has."

"Like if he's a drug-addict," Chloe snarked.

Lana gave her a shove. "No! Like, if he's maybe...boring. Or dumb."

"Or a criminal," Chloe glanced around for agreement.

Clark's iced-tea arrived. Gratefully, he drank half of it down.

"What about you, Lex?" Lana flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What do you like in a woman?"

Lex seemed to grow uncomfortable under the girls' scrutiny. He sat up and ran his finger over the rim of his coffee cup.

"The qualities I value in a _person_..." He glanced at Clark. "...are intelligence, compassion, and honesty."

Clark stared at the floor, conscious of the fact that he was neither intelligent nor honest. Though one might term him compassionate. If one was feeling generous.

"Beauty doesn't matter to you then?" Clark found himself saying.

"It's certainly a plus. But I don't believe beauty lies at the heart of attraction."

"That doesn't make any sense, Lex," Lana complained. She sat back in a huff, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Attraction is all about beauty."

"I disagree," Lex said.

"Sometimes we're attracted to ugly things. Like accidents on the highway," Clark said.

"An extreme example," Lex opined. "But you understand my point. Sometimes other qualities draw us in -- mystery, unusual details, pheromones. Or, to be crass: money."

Lana fell silent, a seemingly permanent frown marring her pretty face.

"Though some of us aren't drawn to money at all." Lex finished his coffee and stood.

"Are you leaving us?" Chloe asked. "We were having so much fun."

"It's been a pleasure, ladies, but I have a board meeting at four. If you'll excuse me." He nodded to Clark and departed.

***

Clark was driving home from making the deliveries when he saw the car at the side of the road. The driver, a young man, stared in consternation at the flat tire. Clark was not one to ignore a cute boy in distress--he was a teenager, after all. He parked the pick-up on the shoulder.

"Looks like you could use some help," Clark offered, staring into the mesmerizing eyes of the stranger.

"Would you believe I don't know how to change a tire?"

"I'm surprised this thing doesn't know how to change its own tires," Clark said, eying the Porsche. He was desperately hoping his rash wasn't peeking out at his cuffs.

"Lucas Luthor." The young man held out his hand and Clark shook it, trying to decide if he should make an exception to the Luthor rule.

"Clark Kent. Can you pop the trunk? I'll get the spare."

Lucas leaned in the open window and pulled a lever. He had a nice butt, Clark noticed.

"You must be related to Lex." Clark worked on extracting the spare and the jack from their nests.

"You could say that." Lucas leaned against the car and watched Clark like he was used to people doing things for him. Clark knelt in the dirt next to the wheel, conscious he was being watched.

"Lex is my half brother."

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"He tries to forget it, I think."

Clark regarded Lucas with curiosity.

Lucas laughed. "I guess I shouldn't bad-mouth my brother, right?"

"Fine by me," Clark grinned. "I'm not his biggest fan."

"You shouldn't be. He's a bastard. Well, actually, I'm the bastard if you want to get technical."

Clark laughed as he levered the car up on the jack. He wasn't used to changing tires without using his powers.

"What did he do to you?"

"When Lex turned eighteen, our father gave him control of a lot of money. Including money for me. But, instead of giving it to me like he's supposed to, he keeps it all for himself."

"That doesn't sound legal."

"When you're Lex, you've got the legal system in your pocket."

Clark removed the flat tire and placed the spare in the correct position. "What about your father? Why doesn't he do something?"

"I think he likes to watch us fight." Lucas air-boxed, hands protecting his face. "It gives him a thrill. I have to figure out a way to get Lex to give me what I'm entitled to."

"That's messed up," Clark replied, tightening the screws that held the tire in place.

"Dude, you're fast." Lucas whistled appreciatively, his eyes roving over Clark.

"I grew up on a farm. I guess I'm used to changing tires."

"I don't know what I would've done without you, man." Lucas punched Clark on the arm.

"Someone would've helped you."

"Can I do anything to return the favor?" Lucas asked, his voice husky, and close.

Clark could feel the flush spreading over his entire face. "Um..."

Lucas eyed him hungrily. He was so close and...

Clark leaned in and closed the distance. Lucas reached up and pulled Clark in, kissing him aggressively. Clark was enjoying himself, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The rash on his chest began to burn. He pulled away, breathless.

"Sorry. I can't. I have to--"

Lucas licked his lips. Clark wanted... He didn't know what he wanted. Just not this. As tempting as it was. He needed a cold bath, and he needed it soon.

"I have to go."

He found it odd that Lucas didn't say anything. He just watched Clark leave, a smug expression on his face. Clark climbed into the truck and pulled out onto the road. His chest hurt. He wished he knew how to make it stop.

In a matter of minutes he was home. His mother didn't ask any questions when he zipped into the kitchen and unloaded several ice trays before running upstairs. Once Clark was in the cold water, the pain subsided. But there was a nasty red spot near his left nipple. He could hear his mother mounting the stairs, her footsteps slow and tired.

"Honey, is everything okay? Is the rash worse?"

He didn't want to worry her, so he skewed the truth. "It's fine, mom. I just went too long without a bath, that's all."

"I think we should ask Jor-El what this is about. I'm worried."

Clark rubbed ice on the red spot and stared at the ceiling. "Let's just wait and see if it gets better, okay? You know I hate talking to him."

He heard his mother sigh. "Whatever you think is best, but if it doesn't go away in a week, we need to do something."

"Okay." Clark didn't want to think about Jor-El. He didn't want to think about his destiny. He just wanted this stupid rash to go away. He wanted a normal life.

***

The marquee outside the Talon read: No more classes! No more books! Come for live music and dancing!

Lana really was cut out for running the Talon. She was a socialite and Smallville needed her to tell them when to have a party.

Clark had become almost agoraphobic since finals had ended. Even though he was able to hide the rash under his clothes, he felt as if everyone was able to see it. He felt diseased, itchy, uncomfortable, and just plain dorky for wearing flannel or long-sleeved t-shirts in June. But his mother had insisted that he get out of the house because he was driving her crazy. She shooed him out the door and promised to make him a strawberry-rhubarb pie while he was gone. Reluctantly, he had driven the truck into town.

He hadn't gotten any farther than that.

He sat in the truck, leaning on the steering wheel, gazing mournfully down the street at the Talon. He could hear the music emanating from within. It sounded sort of fun. But he just wasn't in the mood.

With a sigh, he finally removed the keys from the ignition and got out of the truck. The party was in full swing, so it was likely no one would notice him. He could stay a while, satisfy his mother's whims, then slip away and go home.

Briefly, he wondered if Lucas would be there. He both wanted and dreaded the possibility. Unconsciously, Clark scratched at the lesion on his chest.

The whole town seemed to be inside the Talon. Or at least all of Smallville High class of 2005. The first thing Clark noticed was that Lucas was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't help feeling disappointed. Lucas was cute, and he was a victim of circumstance. Clark had a thing for underdogs.

Lex, however, was present. Lana clung to him like he was her life-raft. She was all smiles, and she gazed up at Lex adoringly. Lex didn't seem to return the sentiment. He stood, impassive and expressionless. It disgusted Clark. For all her faults, Lana was beautiful. If Lex was too proud or stuck-up to appreciate it, then Clark had no respect for him.

Of course, it wasn't as if Clark had paid Lana much mind either. But he was gay! And Lex wasn't. At least not completely. Clark had half a mind to cross the room, shake Lex by the shoulders and tell him that he had the most beautiful girl in the room on his arm and if he didn't appreciate that fact then a certain Pete Ross would be happy to take his place.

The sound of Chloe's voice put a wrench in his plans. "Clark! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" Chloe bounced happily. She'd probably downed a shot before coming to the party.

"Hey, Chlo. Where's Pete?"

"He met some girl from Grandville High. I think he took her for a ride in his car." Chloe linked her arm in his. "I think you need a drink."

Clark let her lead him over to the coffee bar where there was the usual caffeine, plus punch and soda. Clark paid for a bottle of Coke and sipped it as he scanned the room once more.

"I've decided that Lex Luthor has a certain appeal." Chloe cocked her head and studied the billionaire.

"Not you, too," Clark groaned. The cold drink was helping to soothe the prickliness on his skin. Surreptitiously, he held the bottle against his wrist, lifting his cuff just slightly.

"I think the baldness makes him look dignified."

"Chloe, he's a jerk. You'll never guess what I found out about him." Clark proceeded to tell Chloe about his meeting with Lucas. Chloe listened, all ears, until he was done with his story.

"Dance with me. We have much to discuss." She set her drink down.

Clark took her in his arms, trying not to get too close. The heat of her body was making his skin crawl even more than usual.

"I'll have to do more research on Lucas Luthor. The Luthors are very good at hiding their family business, but I have some connections. I'll get the dirt for you."

Clark couldn't help smiling. As long as her attention wasn't directed at him, Clark loved Chloe in reporter mode.

"But," Chloe continued, "I did manage to get the latest gossip on Lex." She paused, waiting for Clark to prompt her.

"What is the latest gossip?"

"Well, Lex's father, Lionel Luthor, is planning a merger with Hardwick Industries. This is just speculation on my part, but Hardwick has a daughter..." Chloe gave Clark a look, daring him to fill in the rest of the sentence.

"You think marriage is part of the deal?"

"I can't say for sure, but it would mean that Hardwick could reap the benefits of the merger even if from a business perspective, it might not be the wisest decision. See what I'm getting at?"

Clark nodded. "But where is this girl?"

"I think we'll meet her soon enough."

The music changed to a slow tune and Chloe downshifted in response. Clark grew even more uncomfortable as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw Lex approaching. He drew even with them.

"Excuse me," Lex said.

Chloe looked up and smiled.

"May I cut in?" Lex addressed Chloe, who looked confused.

"Sure." She let go of Clark and held her hand out for Lex to take, but Lex turned and took Clark's hand instead.

It all happened so suddenly. Clark saw Chloe's hurt look as she backed away. And he felt the electric surge he'd felt before when touching Lex. He was too shocked to pull away.

"Shall I lead?" Lex asked.

Clark couldn't respond. Couldn't find words. He felt himself leaning closer as Lex put his hand at the small of Clark's back. As if by instinct, Clark rested his hand on Lex's shoulder. His other hand clasped Lex's like it was the most natural thing in the world. They danced for a few minutes without speaking. Finally, the silence became too awkward.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Clark asked.

"What would you like me to say?"

"You could tell me why we're dancing together."

"Because we haven't yet."

Clark couldn't think of a response to that. Lying again by insisting he was straight would just be uncouth. Clark could smell Lex's cologne. Or maybe soap. It was a faint smell, almost undetectable. Spicy and warm. Clark felt lulled.

But then he remembered who he was with. He pulled back a little.

"I met your brother," Clark stated.

"Did you?"

"I helped him change his flat tire."

"I knew Lucas wasn't capable of accomplishing such a task on his own."

"And you are?"

"I may have servants, Clark, but I know how to change a tire."

"I'm surprised." It came out sharper than he'd intended. "He told me his life story."

"I'm sure he omitted several key chapters," Lex said.

"I think I got the important points. He had quite a bit to say about you." Clark knew he was being mean, but Lucas' story had incensed him. Lex fell further in Clark's estimation with each passing day.

"There are two sides to every story." Lex regarded Clark seriously. "Lucas may be charming, but he's fond of embellishing the truth. He isn't what he seems."

"Maybe you aren't what you seem, either," Clark replied.

"How do I seem to you?"

"I don't know you well enough to say."

The song ended and Lex released Clark from his grasp. He bowed formally and retreated. Clark was glad to see him go.

It was only when the rash began itching again that Clark realized it had subsided while he was dancing with Lex. It seemed counter-intuitive. Clark practically despised the man. He'd been rude and now Clark knew he had also been unkind to his own brother. Clark attributed the reprieve to the cold bottle of Coke and went to get another.

Lana stood behind the bar supervising the delivery of several cases of soda. "Hi, Clark," she smiled, glowing.

"Hey, Lana. How's business?"

"Fantastic! This place is really taking off. If this keeps up, I won't have to worry about money at all. Or maybe..." She gave him a sly look. "...I won't have to worry about money because I'll have someone to look after me."

She gazed at Lex, who stood on the other side of the room chatting with Gabe Sullivan. Gabe was laughing, slapping his knee. Lex looked amused, but contained. Clark couldn't believe anyone could have a good time while talking to Lex. And he was surprised Lex even conversed with his employees.

"Earth to Clark." Lana waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. Hey, can I have another Coke? A cold one."

Lana handed him a bottle. He opened it and drank, relieved to feel the cool liquid in his mouth.

"You're not moving in on my territory, are you?" Lana asked. She was joking, but in a way that wasn't all levity.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Lex. Dancing."

Clark shook his head. "I don't know why he asked me. I think he just likes insulting me."

"Don't be silly."

"It's true. He's not what he seems, Lana. You should be careful."

"Do you know some horrible thing I don't know?"

"He's cheating his own brother out of money that should by all rights be his."

"That's totally not true. Lucas has plenty of money."

"Says who? Lex?"

"Clark. Don't be so contrary. Lex is just holding the money. Lucas will come into it soon. It's just a formality. Lucas told me himself."

Why had Lucas told Lana something different? Clark didn't know what to believe. And the Coke wasn't helping his rash at all.

"I have to go," Clark said suddenly.

"Okay."

"It's just... I have this project to do at home. It can't wait." He swallowed the rest of the soda and set the bottle on the counter. Then he crossed the room and exited the Talon.

Outside, the air was no cooler than inside. Clark ran to the truck and started it up. Sometimes he hated the slowness of regular transportation. Halfway home, out on route 8, he had to stop the car and take his shirt off. It was dark. No one would see the nasty red blisters covering his arms and his chest. Clark stared at himself, wishing that one of his powers was the ability to understand his own body. But only Jor-El had that power. And if the rash didn't improve soon, Clark was going to have to risk going down to the caves.

***

What Clark couldn't figure out was why Lex had asked him to dance in the first place. Lex hadn't been mocking. Or cruel. Barring blackmail, that left only one option: Lex liked Clark. Which was mystifying to say the least. The man who had without reserve uttered his negative opinion of Clark could not possibly have changed his mind. While Lex wasn't exactly fawning over Lana (in Clark's opinion, but what did he know?), Clark was sure Lex could have any girl or guy that he wanted. If he found Clark so unsightly, what would he have to gain by being nice to Clark? It didn't make sense.

Clark stood leaning on the railing of the bridge. The river water rushed by beneath him. He'd been on his way to the caves, but had lost courage partway there. Jor-El was the epitome of an overbearing father and he no doubt had some plan he wanted Clark to be a part of. Some destiny.

Clark felt more inclined to put up with the rash.

Scientific inquiry was always a good plan. Clark had been trying new substances in the hope of diminishing what had become a serious skin problem.

What was it about Lex that made the rash subside? Clark could only reason that it was revulsion. His pure dislike of the man. Didn't it make sense that the rash would appear when he was attracted to someone? Because he was turned on? It had gotten worse around Lucas, whom he definitely found attractive. In fact, he'd run into Lucas earlier that day and a new blister had appeared near his belly button. Lucas had kissed him again outside the Beanery after they'd chatted over burgers.

Clark sighed.

Two more days. If it wasn't better in two days, he would go to the caves.

***

"Your mission should you choose to accept it -- do you accept it?" Chloe waited, eyebrows raised.

"That depends." Clark was so itchy, he felt like rubbing up against a tree. Like an animal. Argh.

"You accept it."

"Okay. I accept it."

"Good. Get in the car." Chloe pressed the button on her key and the car unlocked. The sun glanced off the hood, bright and blinding.

It was 88 degrees. With humidity rapidly approaching 80 percent.

Clark wore long sleeves.

It was a cruel world.

***

90 minutes later, they pulled up in front of The Ritz in Metropolis.

"Will you tell me what the mission is now?" Clark asked, dreading his emergence into the heat.

Chloe turned in the driver's seat and said in a movie-voice: "We're going into the Ritz to get a look at this Victoria Hardwick."

"Why?"

"Because we want to see who Lex is going to marry."

"Chloe, you're starting to worry me. Why don't you just ask Lex out on a date if you're so hot for him?"

"I'm not hot for him."

Clark gave her a look.

"I'm not. Seriously. I'm just scoping the situation for Lana. We need to see who she's up against."

"You really think there's any question?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lex doesn't seem all that interested in Lana. That's what I mean."

Chloe leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Yeah. It's weird. I mean, he helped her open up the Talon and everything."

"He's hard to read."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he had the hots for you."

"What do you mean, if you didn't know better?"

"Why would a high-profile billionaire be interested in a Kansas farmboy?"

"Why would he be interested in Lana?" Clark asked hotly. "She's no richer than I am."

"But Lana's a trophy wife. Even if she's broke, she looks good in expensive gowns. She'd be a good acquisition for Lex."

"Yeah. Well, let's get in there. Reporter's duty and all that." Clark tugged at the neck of his shirt, irritated by the discussion.

They got out of the car and slammed the doors.

***

The inside of the hotel smelled like jasmine. Or orange blossoms. Bellhops moved with an efficiency brought forth only for the rich.

"She's flying in today from Gotham," Chloe whispered. "She should be arriving any minute."

"Where do you get this stuff?" Clark whispered back.

"Dated a guy at Delta once. He looked up the passenger manifest for me."

Clark had to smile. Even though he was dying to jump in the pool, or in the bathtub, he was still having a good time. He loved these adventures with Chloe. Thankfully, they'd be attending the same college. The dynamic duo would not disband.

They sat in two chairs facing the entrance. A few bellboys gave them curious glances, but no one asked them to leave. Clark felt oddly underdressed.

He knew the moment she walked in the door. Victoria Hardwick. High heels. Long dark waves of hair. And a look that could make anyone cower in the corner. She ordered her valet around like he was a dog. And she was worse to the hotel staff. They heeded her every beck and call. Chloe and Clark watched with more amusement than shock.

Clark leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear. "I think she's exactly what he deserves."

Chloe snorted. "I think I've had about as much as I can take."

As they were leaving the lobby, Chloe reached over and grabbed a hatbox from Victoria's cart. No one was the wiser. She and Clark burst out the doors and into the street, trying hard to contain their laughter. In the car, Chloe put the hat on and peered at herself in the mirror.

"Out of my way, Kent. You're blocking my view!" she said, mocking Victoria's accent.

It was funny, but it hit Clark all wrong. She wasn't really -- not _exactly_ \-- what Lex deserved.

***

It was late when they finally got back to Smallville. The streets lay quiet and empty under a pale summer moon. It would have been romantic...

Except Clark didn't like Chloe that way. And, honestly, he wanted nothing more than to zip away to the arctic. He was in such a fidgety state by the time they hit Main Street that Chloe actually told him he needed a downer.

"But I need an upper," Chloe said. "I have to write down every detail before I forget. Do you mind if we stop and see if Lana's at the Talon? Maybe she can spot me some caffeine."

"It's late, Chloe," Clark whined, rubbing his arm against the door of the car.

"Just one second. Please."

"She's not going to be there."

Indeed, as they pulled up in front of the Talon, it looked as if Clark might be right. The windows were dark. But, then, there was a Porsche parked brazenly right in front of the door.

"Do you suppose Lex and Lana are up to something?" Chloe asked, not bothering to disguise the innuendo.

Without knowing why, Clark switched to x-ray vision and let his eyes rove over the building.

Lana was in there, all right. But she wasn't with Lex. She was with another Luthor. And Chloe's innuendo was right on target.

Clark had always found it ridiculous when characters in movies saw something that made them throw up. Clark never threw up. But, suddenly, he understood the impulse. Lucas. Lucas was making out with Lana. And Lana didn't seem to have any objections at all.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home. I don't feel so good."

Chloe seemed to sense his mood. She turned the key in the ignition. Clark opened the window and took deep gulps of air, knowing that no amount of ice would make the feeling go away.

***

There was no one to confide in. Clark had always been on the outside of those buddy discussions in high school. Pete, while he was good for a pick-up game, did not like to discuss Clark's crushes. Sometimes, he talked to Chloe, but not in much detail. And, since she didn't know he was an alien, that had put a damper on their conversations of late. His mother tried to be supportive and understanding, but there were some things you just couldn't discuss with your mom...

When he got home that night, though, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table going over the family ledger.

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted him.

The look on his face must have said it all because she immediately stood and hugged him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Clark shook his head. "I really need... ice." He crossed the kitchen to the freezer. The pain was too much.

"I'll be up for a while... If you feel like talking after your bath."

"Thanks, Mom." He kissed her cheek before heading upstairs.

***

The bath helped the itching and soreness, but didn't rid him of the twofold melancholy that had descended upon him. Not only had Lucas been kissing someone who wasn't Clark, but that someone was Lana. They had both revealed their duplicity in that moment. Clark's sense of betrayal ran deep, and he didn't think he could ever forget what he had seen.

When he got out of the bath, he put on his pajamas and went downstairs for a snack. There was something comforting about his mother's company, and he sat with her at the table.

Despite her forward nature, she didn't press. She offered to fix him something to eat and he accepted, letting her take care of him. He'd miss this when he went away to college.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"When you met dad, did you know right away that he was the one you'd marry?"

"Well," she said, setting a plate of lasagna in front of him, "I wouldn't say I knew I'd marry him. But I knew... There was something about him. Something special. He just got under my skin."

Clark smiled. His parents had a good marriage, even when they disagreed about finances or Clark's future.

"Has dad ever betrayed you?"

"What a question! No, he never has. I can't even imagine him doing such a thing. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like... There aren't very many people I love in this world. And then there are even fewer I respect. I mean, I like Lana--I even love her--but...she's not a person I admire."

"Where did all this come from, Clark?"

Clark shook his head. He didn't want to badmouth Lana. "I think Lana and I just have different values. And different things we want out of life."

"It's lucky you aren't marrying her, then," Martha said wisely. "It gets easier. It really does." She patted his hand.

"I'm going to the caves tomorrow," Clark said. He sounded like a small child all of a sudden.

Martha sighed. "I'm sorry we can't be better parents to you, Clark."

"Mom. You and dad are great."

"There's so much we don't know or understand about you. I wish we could..."

"You've done a great job. It's just complicated." Clark stared at his empty plate and scraped his fork across the ceramic surface.

"Maybe your body is trying to tell you something, Clark. When I was in high school, I dated a boy named Russell, and the whole time we were going out, I had horrible stomachaches. I couldn't understand it. Then, one day, someone told me he'd been dating another girl the whole time. It was my body's way of telling me I shouldn't trust him."

Clark regarded his mother curiously.

"I'm not saying that's the case with you, but it's something to consider." Martha leaned over and kissed Clark's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Clark wished it could be as simple as his mother's story, but he knew that with his alien biology, things were never simple.

***

Clark hadn't been to the caves in almost a year. He had tried to avoid all talk of his "destiny" and Jor-El had seemed content to focus on matters nearer at hand, telling Clark that the time had come for him to choose a mate, the person he would stay with for the rest of his life. The fact that Clark didn't feel anywhere near ready hadn't diminished Jor-El's resolve.

Thus, it was with great trepidation that Clark descended into the dark caves where the walls told the story of the past and the future. When he reached the octagonal slot, Clark placed the disk in it. The cave lit up and Jor-El's booming voice greeted him.

"Kal-El, my son."

Clark never knew how to respond. His own voice seemed inadequate in comparison. He decided that directness was best. But, before he could utter a syllable, Jor-El spoke.

"You come to ask me about your symptoms."

Clark shifted uncomfortably, even though the cool of the cave soothed the rash.

"I think you know why you have them," Jor-El continued.

"Are you doing this to me?"

"You do this to yourself, Kal-El. Because you do not obey the laws of nature."

"Look, just tell me what's going on." Honestly, Clark thought.

"The rash will go away when you are with the one you love."

Clark laughed, even though it wasn't at all funny. "Don't you mean the opposite?"

"You don't know your own heart. The rash is telling you something."

"It goes away when I'm around Lex Luthor. I can't stand him. Do you know who he is?"

"He is your mate."

"Will you stop using that word?" Clark shuddered. "Especially not when you're talking about Lex."

"He will help you on your road to greatness. He is a powerful man. And a suitable mate."

"Power? That's what this is all about? Forget what I want. Forget the fact that I can't _stand_ him. You can't do this arranged marriage thing. I won't marry someone I don't love."

"Do as you will, Kal-El. The rash will get better when you are with your mate."

The lights went dark and the disk fell with a clatter from the slot.

Furious, Clark snatched up the disk and stomped toward the entrance of the cave. He was still in a snit when he exited into the sunshine. He began crossing the fields toward home.

It was then that he saw Lex Luthor. He looked very out of place in his dark purple shirt and black pants. There was no way to avoid him, so Clark neared, trying to appear nonchalant. At least Clark didn't have to feel awkward about his long sleeves.

"Hello, Clark." Lex studied him with a cool eye.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" Clark couldn't see a car anywhere nearby.

"I own this property." Lex surveyed it, as if to indicate the extent of his domain.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Clark hoped he wasn't in trouble for trespassing.

"Quite all right. Explore at will. Are you familiar with the caves?"

"Um." Clark shifted nervously.

Lex's gaze went right through him. He felt his face turning color. He couldn't lie.

"I was just down there."

"Fascinating, aren't they?"

"I guess so."

Lex smiled. Clark couldn't believe Jor-El wanted him to choose Lex as his... Clark took a deep breath and tried not to think about it.

"I'm on my way there now," Lex said. I'm going to take pictures of the walls." He held up a digital camera.

"What for?" Clark worried suddenly about being exposed.

"I'd like to translate the writing there. I have an interest in dead languages. Would you like to--"

"I have to go, actually. I mean--" Clark felt deeply and inexplicably rude. "I'm sorry. I won't trespass again."

Lex's face remained steady. "As I said, Clark, you may trespass anytime you like."

Clark backed away. Lex watched him until Clark could bear it no longer. He turned and ran.

***

Clark arrived home to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table. The house was silent and grave. Sadness overwhelmed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The bank turned down the second mortgage," Jonathan said. His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Dad." Clark came and sat at the table. "I told you not to apply for that. I'm trying to get some money for us."

"That's all well and good, Clark, but we need the money now."

"Did they tell you why they turned you down? I thought Mr. Phillips was your friend." Clark didn't understand. This was a small town. People helped each other.

"He told me that Lex Luthor bought the Savings and Loan and he had been instructed not to give me a second mortgage." Jonathan stood up and abruptly left the room.

Lex Luthor. Clark was beginning to think the man's hatred for Clark extended to his whole family. Why had he specifically refused the loan? It didn't make sense. The man had no heart at all.

Martha patted Clark's hand. "It's okay, honey. We'll figure something out."

"I'm supposed to hear about those grants soon. Maybe we'll get one. You never know."

But his mother didn't seem comforted by the words.

This was no time to bring up his visit with Jor-El. Clark decided then and there that he would keep silent on the topic. His parents had bigger issues to worry about.

Clark felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he mounted the stairs to his room. Somehow, this was all his fault. And he was the one who had to solve the problem. He'd get a part-time job. Or something. Anything. He'd do anything to help his family.

Jor-El's words came back to haunt him.

Anything but that.

***

Clark was standing in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he heard a knock at the door. He licked the jelly off his finger and went to see who it was.

The day was hot and the door was open, just a screen protecting the house from the lazy flies outside. Through the screen, Clark could see a tall figure, backlit. There was no mistaking his carriage, nor the smooth lines of his bare head. Clark stopped just short of opening the door. His outrage and resentment threatened to express themselves. But life in a small town had taught him not to burn bridges.

"Hi," Clark said uncertainly. "Did we forget to deliver something?"

Lex cleared his throat. "I came to see your father. Is he here?"

"He had to go to Grandville for some supplies. He should be back soon. Shall I give him a message?"

"May I come in and wait?" Lex had a hopeful expression.

Clark thought of the messy kitchen and his simple lunch and couldn't imagine Lex within a mile of any of it.

"Of course," he said, against his better judgment.

The screen door squeaked on its hinges as Lex opened it and came inside. He closed the door gently behind him. He and Clark stood there awkwardly for a moment before Clark remembered his manners. What was that saying about treating even your enemies with kindness?

"Would you like a drink? Lemonade?"

"Lemonade sounds great."

Lex followed Clark into the kitchen. His eyes fell on the half-made peanut butter sandwich.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your lunch."

"It's okay. Have a seat." Clark removed the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and poured two glasses. Then he sat across from Lex at the table.

Neither of them spoke. Lex seemed nervous. He licked his lips with some frequency. Clark felt calm despite the silence. His rash had ceased itching upon Lex's arrival. If what Jor-El said was true... But Clark had disobeyed Jor-El before. And he would do it again. He was his own person, after all, and he refused to be controlled by a disembodied entity who claimed to be his biological father. He would not _mate_ with Lex Luthor. Except in his dreams, apparently. Because his dreams had no respect for his true feelings.

Clark was saved from having to make any further conversation with Lex. He heard the rumble of the truck engine approaching and sighed with relief. A minute later, Jonathan's boots clomped up the stairs and the screen door opened.

"Mr. Luthor," Jonathan observed upon entering.

"Mr. Kent." Lex stood and extended his hand. Jonathan ignored it and headed for the sink. He took his time washing his hands. There was an awkward silence.

"I suppose you've come here for a reason," Jonathan said, finally, drying his hands on a dish towel.

"I have a proposal for you. If you'll hear me out."

"I'm not inclined to listen to the man who just denied me a second mortgage." Jonathan poured himself a glass of lemonade.

"I had my reasons for that. My motivations may become clear to you over time."

"An honest man is struggling to keep his business afloat, trying to send his son to college, and you take away his only chance to do so."

Clark felt invisible. Like a spectator at a fight between two equally determined opponents.

"I want the same things you do--I want your farm to succeed. And I want Clark to go to college. But a second mortgage might have ruined you. There are alternatives."

"I suppose you're about to enlighten me."

"I'd like to become an investor in your farm."

Clark could hear the dust motes settling after that one. Finally, Jonathan said, "You want me to borrow money from you instead of the bank?"

Now Clark could hear his father's blood boiling.

"I would be like a silent partner. I'd provide capital for farm improvements. I could devise a better marketing strategy... You wouldn't owe me a thing. If the farm failed, it would be my bad investment."

"You're implying that I'm doing a poor job of managing the farm on my own."

"I'm not implying that at all. I'm saying that you could use a business manager instead of a farm manager."

"Don't do it, Dad." The words escaped Clark's mouth before he could stop them.

Lex shot him a look that said: _stay out of it_.

"Don't worry, Clark. I have no plans to accept this man's offer. I can't imagine what possible reason he could have for extending it."

"If you change your mind," Lex said stiffly, "you know how to reach me." With that, he got up and exited the house.

Jonathan stood for a full minute, glaring at the door. "He has some gall, Clark." He shook his head mournfully.

"Don't worry, Dad. We don't need his help. We'll figure it out without him."

***

But that wasn't the end of Lex Luthor's visits to the farm. Toward the end of the week, Clark was out in the west pasture fixing the fence when he heard footsteps in the soft dirt.

It was Lex.

"Hi, Clark."

"What are you doing here?" It came out sounding like an accusation. There were many sharp words Clark wanted to say to Lex.

"I came to ask a favor of you."

Clark leaned on the fence and regarded Lex coldly. "I'm listening," he said in his most detached voice.

"I'd like you to ask your father to reconsider my offer."

"Why would I do that, Lex?"

"Because we both know that if he goes to another bank, they won't want to give him that loan either. And, even if they do, this farm isn't making enough to pay it back, a situation that isn't likely to improve when you leave for college."

Lex had hit Clark's guilt button. He hadn't told his parents, but he was considering running home from Metropolis every morning to do chores before class.

"Can't you accept that my father doesn't want your charity?"

"He's too proud for his own good. It's not charity. There's a market for good organic produce, but your father isn't savvy enough to take advantage of existing opportunities."

"You think he's just a hick who needs to be saved by the big city billionaire."

"I think he's a decent man who could use a hand." Lex stood in silence. Finally, Clark picked up the hammer and made as if he wanted to get back to work.

"I'll make one last entreaty, and then I'll leave you. Consider the advantages of what would essentially be a no-interest loan that never needs to be repaid. Tell your father that his pride is hurting his family more than helping it."

With that, Lex turned to go. His departure, for some reason, left Clark feeling bereft.

***

It was several days before Clark saw Lex again.

Clark had just finished a round of morning chores, and now a bath awaited him. He was experimenting with baking soda today. The ice cubes clinked and crackled as he sank into the cool water.

The rash seemed to have advanced no farther, though it had stubbornly refused to retreat. Clark wondered if this was as bad as it would get. Was this all Jor-El could dish out? He'd have to come up with more than that if he wanted to bend Clark to his will.

Clark had received a letter the previous day stating that one of his grant applications was being reviewed by a decision-making committee, which meant it stood a decent chance of being approved. Lex Luthor could take his money and invest in someone else. Clark knew he could get his family money without the billionaire's help.

The cold water was such a relief after a morning of working in the hot sun. By 8 a.m. the dew was already gone from the leaves, and the long hours of heat settled heavily on the earth. In the pre-rash days, Clark had loved the extended days of summer. He liked to work in the fields and absorb the sun's rays.

But now, of course, the heat was miserable, and seemed to aggravate his rash. Clark had taken to working two shifts -- one in the early morning, and another after eating an early dinner. He spent the middle hours of the day researching farm management techniques and grant opportunities.

Thirty minutes of ice-cold bathing brought Clark back to sanity. He climbed out of the tub and got dressed. Then he went downstairs to look at the classified ads, even though he knew no job would allow him to come home in the middle of the day to take a bath.

He was just opening up the paper, when a knock came at the door. Clark could see Lex through the screen. He sighed. What did the man want now? Didn't he get that he was not welcome at the Kent farm?

"It's open," Clark said.

Lex stepped in and paused at the threshold, as if waiting for his eyes to adjust to the relative darkness of the interior. After a moment, he came forward into the kitchen.

Clark refused to be rude, but that didn't mean he had to be polite, either. He waited for Lex to state his business.

"I heard from Chloe that you were ill yesterday. I came to inquire after your health."

At first Clark was puzzled. Then he remembered he had turned down an invitation to a pool party. He'd told Chloe and Lana that he wasn't feeling well. There was no way he could go out in public in swim trunks. The rash was unsightly and could only be concealed by long-sleeved shirts.

"I'm better now. Thank you," he added after a moment's hesitation.

Lex seemed oddly agitated. He began pacing the wooden floor of the kitchen.

"Your family is practically destitute. You live on a farm in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. You have no connections in business or society. Your father comes from a family of agriculturists, and your mother has only the slightest claims to good breeding." Lex paused to take a breath.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Clark couldn't believe his ears. He was one second away from punching Lex out, consequences be damned.

"I tried to resist," Lex continued. "I knew it was not only impractical, but detrimental to my family's name, to my business."

Lex ceased his pacing. "Let me get to the point. I've wanted to tell you for some time now that I'm in love with you despite the impropriety of the connection. Billionaires don't marry poor farmboys, no matter how good-looking they are. Add to that the fact that your father seems to hate me. I'm sure my father would likewise disapprove of you, but I can't help how I feel."

Clark might have been physically invulnerable, but this speech sent him spinning. At first he thought he must have misunderstood, but then the meaning of Lex's words began to sink in.

"I told myself that you were too unsophisticated, that you would negatively affect how Lexcorp was perceived, and that you would never be able to blend into my society. None of these arguments succeeded in stifling my attraction to you. Therefore, despite my misgivings, I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage."

The initial shock had worn off and was now being replaced with indignation. Lex expected to be accepted. Rejection was not even a possibility in his mind. Clark had to think fast. Insulting Lex would negatively affect his family's business, but Clark was a Kent and Kents stood up for themselves.

"Lex, I'm sorry, but I can't accept your proposal." Clark tried to sound neutral, reining in his anger as much as he could.

Lex looked as if someone had just told him the earth was flat. "You have everything to gain by accepting and nothing to gain by refusing. I don't understand."

This was too much. Clark lost a little bit of his control. "You don't understand how I can refuse a proposal that involves insulting me and my family? I don't know, Lex. It's not exactly romantic to be told that you're a piece of junk that someone deigns to pick up. I'm not Lana. She may not mind accepting your favors, but I'd prefer you not do me any."

"I helped Lana because the Talon was a good investment."

"You led her on."

"What are you talking about?" Lex seemed genuinely puzzled.

"She was all over you and at first you seemed to like her. She thought you were going to ask her to marry you."

"I chose not to disabuse her of the notion because I knew she wasn't serious. If there's one thing I've learned from being Lex Luthor, it's how to tell real people from fakes. How to tell the users from the true friends who like me for what I am, not what I have."

"You treated her carelessly. I don't blame her for looking elsewhere." Clark knew it was mean, but he didn't care. The thought of Lana and Lucas still hurt him.

Lex smiled sadly. "Lana hasn't learned yet that Lucas can say pretty words, but he doesn't mean them."

"He's your brother. How can you talk about him like that? How can you treat him so cruelly?"

"Lucas' misfortunes have been great, indeed," Lex said archly. He grabbed hold of the back of a chair, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "It's good to know what you really think of me. I'm much obliged to your for your honesty. Though I suspect you speak more out of wounded pride than out of reason. I only spoke of my reluctance to fall in love with you because I hate deceit. I'm not ashamed of my feelings. My reluctance stemmed from practical considerations."

"Honesty is one thing. Rudeness is another," Clark exclaimed. "And if we're going to be honest with one another, I'll tell you this: nothing you could say would induce me to marry you. Nothing. My family is not a charity case. I'm offended that you think I can be so easily bought by your wealth and your backhanded compliments."

Lex gasped. His face was red, something Clark had never before seen.

"Forgive me, then, for taking up your time. Best of luck in your future endeavors, Clark."

Lex didn't even look back as he strode toward the door and exited, letting the screen door slam behind him.

The sound was so final.

Clark discovered that he was hyperventilating. That had never happened to him before. The rash burned with an unprecedented intensity. Desperate for relief, Clark ripped off his shirt and opened the door to the freezer. He needed another bath. He grabbed the ice trays and sped upstairs.

Once in the bath, he noticed that the rash had spread, covering his lower belly and his upper thighs. Clark sank into the cold water until only his head was exposed to the air. Then, and only then, did the tears come.

***

Clark was normally a heavy sleeper. He'd climb in bed around 10:30 and get up at 5:30 like clockwork. The rash had deterred him slightly, but usually, once he was asleep, the itching didn't bother him. After Lex's proposal, however, Clark found that the intensity of the itching coupled with his anxiety over what had happened made for a sleepless night. He stubbornly resisted getting up, and instead lay in the darkness stewing.

He had not told his parents what had transpired between him and Lex. Nor had he told his biological father. Though, apparently Jor-El had some sneaky way of keeping tabs on him.

Jor-El had told Clark his destiny was to rule mankind. Clark knew in his heart that he would never do that. He would resist Jor-El until the bitter end. Some things in life weren't negotiable.

Finally, at 4 a.m., Clark decided to get up and get his chores out of the way. The cows looked a little surprised to see him so early, but they didn't object to his presence in the pasture.

After Clark had finished everything, he changed his shirt and went walking in the fields near the caves. Despite his reluctance to have a confrontation with Jor-El, he liked being near the place that held the secrets to his origins and existence. He often walked there, even now that he knew who owned the property.

The tall grass rustled around his knees as he walked. The sky was blue and clear and it arched in a vast dome above him. Clark had never wanted to live anywhere besides Kansas, as odd as that seemed. It was a beautiful place. He liked the rolling hills and the plains to the west.

Today the walk helped ease his mind.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Lex approaching until they were within twenty feet of one another. There was nothing he could do, nowhere he could hide.

"I thought I might find you here," Lex said. "You like to walk in these fields."

Clark didn't reply. The sun was in his eyes and he couldn't see the expression on Lex's face.

There was no sound except for the occasional bird chirping. Clark felt his breath suspended in his lungs, like time was hanging still, waiting for permission to go on.

Lex held something out to him. An envelope. Instinctively, Clark took it. He noticed that the paper was thick and the flap sealed with wax and a stamp of a double-L.

"What's this?" Clark asked, finding his voice.

"You needn't concern yourself. It isn't a letter begging you to change your mind." Lex backed away. "Goodbye, Clark."

Clark watched him go, unable to speak. He sat down in the grass, both curious and fearful of the contents of the envelope. He slid a finger under the flap and the wax gave way. Inside were two heavy sheets of paper with printing on both sides.

Lex's script was slanted and graceful, and the dark blue ink stood out boldly on the pale surface. Clark began to read.

"Dear Clark,

"Please be assured that I will mortify you no further by renewing my proposal of marriage. If I had known the intensity of your feelings, I would not have trespassed upon your goodwill.

"You accused me of several offenses, however, and I feel it is my duty to rectify your misconceptions.

"I am not unaware of your longtime friendship with Lana Lang. I do not claim to know her as well as you do. You know her faults as well as her attributes, but I am afraid I have observed only her faults. Upon meeting her, I did think she was the most beautiful girl in the mansion. It did not take me long to perceive that her attachment to me stemmed only from an interest in my monetary assets. She shows no concern for any of my other affairs. I find conversation with her halting and lackluster. Why, then, would she insist upon visiting the mansion daily, admiring the rooms and the gardens? I could not but think that her interest in me was superficial and fleeting. Therefore, I did nothing to encourage her. My investment in the Talon was purely a business arrangement.

"You might think me unkind or callous, but keep in mind that Lana so quickly transferred her affections to my brother, Lucas, whom she believes to be imminently wealthy.

"Which brings me to my second defense.

"When I was a child, my mother had a nurse with whom my father had an affair. Lucas is the bastard product of that indiscretion. Despite the ill-conceived union and the resulting pregnancy, my father allowed the child to be born. He banished Lucas' mother to an institution and took the baby under his wing.

"I have always thought of Lucas as my brother. I care for him, and treat him as I would any loved one. Much to my surprise and consternation, Lucas has defied all standards of proper conduct. He has wasted money on gambling and drinking and other activities, which I shall not make mention of here. Needless to say, he had several altercations with the law, and has faced his own demon: addiction.

"It is not my place to tell Lucas what to do or how to live his life. It is, however, my responsibility to look after him and to ensure his well-being. I choose to perform that function by withholding his allowance. Rather than tendering it to him, I have invested it for the last year that he might have a sum of money should he decide to adhere to a code of conduct more becoming of a Luthor.

"Do not be deceived by his manner. Given the funds, Lucas would, in no time, find himself in jail or worse. Though my punishment may seem severe, I find I have no other recourse.

"Finally, I must emphasize to you that I in no way intended to add to your family's trials by refusing your father's loan application. I consider myself more financially knowledgeable than your father, and it is my opinion that a second mortgage would do more harm than good. I acted with your best interests at heart.

"In addition, as your father is the only organic farmer in Smallville, I hoped to form a business partnership with him. As you might be aware, Luthorcorp is a developer and manufacturer of pesticides. When my father sent me here, I determined to strike out on my own. I formed Lexcorp with the hope that I could develop products less harmful than those that have made my father's fortune.

"Your father appears to harbor ill will toward me due to a past disagreement with my father. For this, I find him stubborn and closed-minded. I am not my father. The comparison grieves me. I cannot, it seems, reverse popular opinion on the matter.

"I have said all I set out to say. You may believe or disbelieve any of the above statements, but know this: I wish you the best.

"Sincerely,

"Lex Luthor"

 

Upon finishing the letter, Clark's first feeling was of indignation. How dare Lex write such things? How dare he call Clark's father narrow-minded? Clark's mind was reeling. He couldn't absorb the facts of the letter and was forced to read it again.

Pompous. Lex was pompous and judgmental. He didn't know Lana at all. He knew the Kents even less. As for Lucas, Clark was determined to do his own investigation on the matter. And Chloe would help him. It couldn't be true, could it? Could Lucas really have abused the financial support of his family? He was 18. Clark knew that much. Legally, neither Mr. Luthor, nor Lex had any obligation to support him.

Clark read the letter again as he blindly walked through the fields heading toward home.

Upon a third reading, Clark began to question whether certain statements in the letter could be true. Lex wasn't Lana's type, for one thing. She tended to go for jocks. Brains weren't high on her priority list. And she had been complaining about the lack of financial opportunities in Smallville, where she had decided to settle.

Yet, Clark didn't want to think ill of Lana. Yes, she had transferred her affections rather abruptly to Lucas, much to Clark's disappointment. But Lucas was simply more of a Lana type of guy.

A guy who could quite possibly have deceived her about his financial situation.

Clark sighed. He didn't know what to think. All of Lex's claims required more investigation. Including this supposed interest in organic agriculture. Clark would believe it when he saw it. It was time to bring Chloe into the mix.

***

The problem with Chloe was that she was curious. If Clark called her, she'd want to know where he'd been, what he'd been doing, etc. And there was no way he could explain the rash to her...

But maybe there was. Clark did a little research and discovered that he could have a case of shingles. No matter that he never got sick. He could lie that much.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, it's Clark."

"Oh my god, Clark! Where have you been?"

Clark sighed and tried to sound slightly incapacitated. "Can you keep a secret?"

"It's called journalistic integrity and source confidentiality." Clark could hear the grin.

"I have shingles."

"You have _what_?"

"Shingles. It's this thing kind of like--"

"I know what shingles are, but why do you have them?"

"I don't know."

"Clark. This is very weird. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I can't leave the house. I'm all rashy and gross and contagious, but otherwise, I'm okay."

"Sounds yucky. I hope you have some good movies."

"I'm keeping myself entertained. Hey, did you find anything on Lucas yet?"

"You know he's totally macking on Lana, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Clark couldn't disguise his bitterness.

"Aw. Poor Clark. What do you need with Lucas, anyway? Lex likes you. He's not as cute, but, he's still pretty hot."

"How do you know he likes me?"

"Hello, genius. Get on the clue bus. He asked you to dance."

"He asks everyone to dance."

"No. They ask him." Chloe was always one for getting the facts straight.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Lex. I want the dirt on Lucas. What's Lana getting herself into?"

"Well... I couldn't find much, to tell you the truth. But that doesn't mean that nothing happened. Like I said, the Luthors are big into cover-ups. But I did find that he was admitted to Metropolis general for a drug overdose about a year ago. His admission wasn't in the hospital records, but I know a girl who works there and she told me."

"Drug overdose?"

"And my dad has a friend who works for the Edge City P.D. and he said that they used to round Lucas up on occasion for gambling and soliciting prostitutes. But that was a couple of years ago. And it's been totally erased from his record. In the past year, nothing. Good as gold."

Lex hadn't been lying, then. Even if there was no hard evidence, the testimonies of Chloe's contacts shed an unsavory light on the younger Luthor. Clark felt a pang of guilt for doubting Lex's word.

"I wonder if he's really changed." Clark asked.

"I guess we'll find out, huh?"

"I know Lana and I aren't that close anymore, but I don't want to see her get hurt," Clark admitted.

"How do you think I feel? She's like a sister to me. I'm doing what I can, but I can't tell her what to do with her life."

"Have you told her what you found out about Lucas?"

Chloe sighed. "I can't decide if I should. I mean, I did sort of acquire the information through underhanded means. I feel like I shouldn't be spreading rumors."

"You told me."

"You're a fellow reporter. And you're the one who put me on the story."

Clark felt a glow of pride at that. Even though his skills paled in comparison to Chloe's.

"I think we should keep it between us, then," Clark said. "Maybe Lucas has changed and we should let Lana be the judge. And you did warn her to be careful, right?"

"I did as much as I could without giving her the facts."

***

"There you are, Clark! I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the earth!" Lana swept over to where he sat in the corner of the Talon. Clark had been avoiding human interaction for the past few weeks, but, eventually, the solitude had worn him down. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous wearing his long sleeves during a heat wave.

"Where have you been?" Lana demanded, standing before him with her arms crossed.

"I guess I've just been busy on the farm," Clark lied. "You know how it is."

"I heard your parents tried to get a second mortgage."

Clark glanced up sharply. He hadn't told a soul...

"Your mother told me. I'm sorry, Clark." Lana sat beside him and laid a hand on his arm. She looked as if she meant what she said. "Maybe when I'm married, I can help your family out a little," she whispered.

"You're getting married?"

"I hope so. I have this thing going with Lucas. He's so much more fun than Lex. And he's coming into his money soon." Lana giggled and scrunched her shoulders up.

"Are you sure about that?" Clark hesitated to burst her bubble.

"Apparently, Lex was withholding it for a while, but he's totally going to give Lucas a bundle."

"Lana, be careful. I know Lucas seems like a good guy, but did it ever occur to you that he might be lying?"

"Clark! Are you jealous?" Lana hit his arm lightly. It actually hurt.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Lucas said you have a little crush on him."

"What are you talking about?"

Lana leaned in conspiratorially. "I know how it is. There aren't many of your kind in Smallville. You must get excited when someone new moves to town. But Lucas isn't like that. _Trust me_."

Clark knew exactly what he could say to wipe the smug look off of Lana's face, but he doubted she'd believe him. Lucas would deny it and, in the end, Clark had hurt Lana enough.

"He bought me this dress. Do you like it?" She stood and twirled for him. It was pretty. Light pink and satiny with translucent layers of fabric.

"He's buying you dresses? Isn't that a bit much?"

Lana shrugged. "This isn't the 1950s, Clark. A guy can buy a girl a dress."

"I guess so." Clark stood.

"Are you leaving already?"

Lana was making him itch. "It was good to see you, Lana, but I have to get back to the farm."

"Don't be a stranger!" She smiled.

"I won't," Clark said, knowing it would be some time before he returned to town.

***

It couldn't be, Clark thought. But it was. Lucas again. He was stuck at the side of the road, this time because he'd taken the car off the shoulder and into the ditch. Clark pulled the truck over, fighting a sense of deja vu. Lucas grinned at him as he hopped out of the truck and slammed the door.

"Does this happen to you every day?" Clark asked.

"It's this piece of crap my brother gave me to drive. He won't give me any of the good cars."

Clark assessed the Porsche. It certainly looked road-worthy. He had a feeling it was more Lucas' driving that was at fault.

"Put it in neutral," Clark ordered. "I'll tow you out."

"Nah, man, you'll ruin the car."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Clark noticed the top buttons of Lucas' shirt were undone. Despite what he knew, he couldn't help being attracted. But the rash burned, reminding him of his "destiny."

"I have lots of ideas." Lucas stepped into Clark's personal space, reached up and cupped the back of Clark's head, bringing him in for a kiss.

Clark was too surprised to react as quickly as he should have. The contact with Lucas' lips caused a burning pain all across his chest. Clark pulled away and stepped back, indignation racing through his entire body.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lucas touched Clark's chest through his shirt.

It was the wrong move because it sent the pain into overdrive. Clark gasped and stepped back again.

"Don't touch me," Clark said.

"You want me to. Why shouldn't I?"

"I know you're dating Lana."

"I wouldn't call what we did 'dating.' And you didn't answer my question."

"She's a friend of mine and I don't want to see her get hurt. If you have anything other than good intentions toward her, you'd better leave her alone."

"What'll you do to me if I don't? Leave her alone, that is." Lucas grinned and licked his lips.

"Maybe I know things about you that you'd rather keep secret."

That seemed to hit Lucas where it hurt. He nodded. "You like to play dirty. I can play that way, too."

"I'm beginning to think your brother is the better man of the two of you."

"He knows how to be civil. It helps him get what he wants."

"Funny. He says the same of you. Put the car in neutral," Clark repeated.

Without a word, Lucas opened the door of the Porsche and slid the car out of gear.

If Clark had had a vindictive streak, he wouldn't have reminded Lucas.

A Porsche without a transmission was no Porsche at all.

***

Clark knew he had to do something. But what could he do without revealing all of Lucas' past sins?

He found Lana cleaning up at the Talon. It was late and all the patrons were gone. He knocked on the glass.

"Hey, Clark. Fancy meeting you here. What's up?"

Clark walked in and closed the door behind him. No use beating around the bush.

"I think Lucas is hiding something from you, Lana." Clark didn't want to tell her the truth. But he could do his best by telling it slant.

"What do you mean? Hiding what?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't think he is who he says he is."

"He is a Luthor."

"I know. But do you know much about him besides that?"

"Like what? His stock portfolio?"

"I'm worried he might not have your best interests at heart."

Lana whirled around, wisps of hair fanning her face. "You _are_ jealous. You see someone who's happy and you want to take it away from them."

Lana dumped a bin of coffee cups into the sink.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Do me a favor and get over your hero complex, okay? This isn't some weird Smallville mutant we're talking about. This is a hot guy who has lots of money and who _happens_ to be interested in me."

It was time for the big guns. Clark wasn't getting anywhere.

"He tried to kiss me," Clark said.

Lana laughed. Actually laughed. "Just because Chloe and I went through our Clark phases, that doesn't mean the whole town is in love with you."

"You don't believe me." Incredible.

"Why should I, Clark? You have lots of reasons to turn me against him. And it's not like you haven't lied to me before."

Her words hit him like a kryptonite brick. She'd never outrightly accused him of lying. Though she'd come pretty close.

"Lana..."

"Clark. Just go. Okay? I'm in charge of my own life here. I can make my own decisions. If they're the wrong ones, I'll deal with the consequences."

***

Clark had been checking the mailbox every day. Obsessively. He didn't have much excitement in his life now that he was practically a recluse. Pete had stopped calling every day to see if Clark wanted to shoot hoops. Even though Pete knew Clark's _secret_, Clark hadn't explained the rash. It was just too embarrassing.

But Clark had his date with the mailbox. Every day between 12:30 and 1:00, the mailman arrived. Clark had cued his hearing to listen for the scrape of the metal latch as the box opened and closed. The moment he heard it, he would rush out to see if there was any word on the grants.

His parents were oddly quiet on the matter. Clark deduced that they didn't want to worry him. He wasn't sure exactly how bad things were, but the tuition check to Met U. had not yet been mailed. Despite Clark's scholarship, there would be expenses...

Clark was beginning to consider the lottery. He wondered if there was a way he could use his powers to figure out the winning number.

Just when things were getting tense and _silent_ in the house, the letter came.

"Dear Mr. Kent," it read. "The committee has read and reviewed your application for corporate aid and has unanimously agreed to award you all of the funding you have requested..."

Clark hooted and jumped up and down. At superspeed, he zipped up the driveway and into the house. His mother was home for lunch and he gathered her up in his arms and swung her in a circle.

"Mom! We got it! We got the grant!"

Martha was laughing for the first time in weeks. He set her down.

"I'm going to tell Dad!"

Clark ran, almost skipped, out of the house and into the pasture where his father was fixing the irrigation system. The relief that passed through Jonathan was palpable. It made Clark realize what a burden his father had been carrying all this time.

Clark had done it. He had managed to buy the farm some time without increasing their debt. He'd never felt so accomplished in his life.

***

It wasn't until later that night, when Clark was rereading the letter with his parents, that he processed the rest of its contents.

"In addition to these funds, you have received a matching grant from an anonymous corporation that was interested in your proposal. The grand total of the benefits you will receive is $200,000. A representative will contact you shortly to arrange a transfer of funds."

"I wonder what company it is?" mused Martha, studying the letter.

"Who cares, Mom? That's enough money to take care of a lot of things around here. There's that northeast field we haven't even planted in two years."

Martha sighed. "This is just great, honey. We're so proud of you."

"You did a good job, son." Jonathan looked as if he might cry. Instead he patted Clark on the shoulder. Clark couldn't help wincing. The rash had spread up there as well.

"You know, I heard that Lexcorp has been doing research in organic agriculture and they've set up some experimental plots over by the factory. We should see if we can visit." Martha looked to Clark hopefully.

"Why would you want to visit? We won't learn anything over there." The possibility of running into Lex put a damper on Clark's agricultural fervor.

"You never know," Martha bargained.

"Your mother's right. If we have twice as much to spend, we can do more than what's outlined in your proposal. We might want to get some ideas for how to spend the money."

"I thought you hated the Luthors," Clark whined.

"I do. All the more reason to visit. We can check up on them and make sure they're really doing what they say they're doing." Jonathan was in a good mood and nothing could bring him down.

"Gabe runs the plant, Clark. We'll just ask him. He'll be happy to show us around. No Luthors involved." Martha could be so logical sometimes.

Clark sighed. "Okay. When do you want to go?"

"I'll give him a call later today. We'll figure out a time," Jonathan said.

Clark just hoped his mother was right. He could handle Chloe's father, but there wasn't a Luthor in the world he wanted to see right now.

***

"Lex is actually out of town this week," Gabe assured them when they entered the grounds. "We expect him back tomorrow."

Clark was relieved. He was looking forward to this tour and he didn't want to have to worry that Lex would appear at any moment. How would it look if suddenly Clark was nosing around at Lexcorp?

Lex had managed to accomplish a remarkable amount in a short span of time. He had only been in Smallville for three months (and he had missed the early planting season), but the acres surrounding the factory were flourishing.

Clark remembered being in these fields before -- the night Whitney and the jocks had strung him up on the cross. That had been a long night. This field had been just corn, then. As far as the eye could see. And it had most definitely been sprayed. Clark had had plenty of time to examine the fields. There were no weeds and no insects that he had noticed.

It was a different place now.

As Gabe took them through the rows, Clark noticed varieties of vegetables he had never seen before. And unfamiliar flowers, too. The varieties grew all together, in a seemingly unorganized fashion.

Gabe explained that this land wouldn't be certified organic for many years, but since the crops were only for experimentation, the certification wasn't necessary. The employees were allowed to take home anything they wished to.

"Since Lex took over, we've had a pretty good time of it here," Gabe said.

"I'm surprised Lionel handed it over to him," Jonathan observed.

"I think Mr. Luthor saw a moneymaking opportunity fifteen years ago, but now he's moved on to pharmaceuticals. He dumped this place on Lex because it was going under." Gabe nodded, and picked a green bean.

"Is that right?" Jonathan sounded like one of the old geezers at the feed store. Clark almost laughed.

"He's thinking of setting up a permaculture plot out there a ways," Gabe gestured. "Thinks he can start a landscaping revolution or something."

"Permaculture is actually important in Kansas because of the prairies," Clark said. Then felt embarrassed when Gabe looked at him curiously.

They walked through more fields, and Gabe pointed out where Lex was starting an orchard.

"We all think he's crazy, but he's the boss. I just do what he says."

They were nearing the building again and Clark began to feel nervous, even though he knew Lex was out of town. He stole frequent glances at the service road leading up to the main building. His anxiety wasn't unfounded. A black Lexus convertible sped quietly up to the front entrance. For a moment, Clark thought it might be Lucas, but the car was too dignified for Lucas. Lex stepped out of the vehicle and immediately looked their way.

Gabe waved. "Good afternoon, Lex. I thought you'd still be in Gotham."

Lex walked toward him, and Clark noticed with some consternation, that Lex had a nice walk. A smooth movement to his hips.

Lex's countenance remained calm, but he expressed his surprise at finding them there. "Has Gabe shown you the grounds?" he asked politely. He seemed more reserved than usual. As if unsure of his reception.

"We didn't know they were so extensive," Martha offered warmly. "We've had a lovely tour."

"I'm glad. I thought our fields might be of interest..." Lex let the sentence taper off. He hadn't taken his eyes off Clark since coming to greet them.

"Well," Lex said, after an awkward silence, "I need to get inside to meet with my assistant. Gabe, make sure the Kents see everything they'd like to see. Answer any questions they might have."

"I will do that," Gabe responded jovially, clearly fond of his employer.

Lex nodded stiffly and retreated into the building.

"I can show you the plots he's considering for the permaculture experiment. If you'd like to see them."

"We'd love that," Martha smiled.

"It's a bit of a walk," Gabe cautioned.

Just then, a young man came rushing out of the building. "Mr. Sullivan," he called.

"Yes, Jeff, what's going on?"

"We need you inside. There's some fiasco with this neem shipment."

Gabe sighed and looked at his guests apologetically. "I'm sorry. I need to go take care of this. You're free to go see the fields on your own. There's a path..."

He explained to them the route they should take. Then he disappeared inside. Clark and his parents set their course for the north fields, where they hadn't yet explored.

Despite the heat, Clark found that his rash wasn't bothering him at all. Jor-El's words echoed in his head. Whatever Clark's feelings might be, it was clear that the rash responded to Lex's presence. A discouraging thought since Clark had decimated his chances of ever "mating" with Lex. Lex didn't seem like the type to propose twice to the same person. Especially a person who could do him no social or economic good.

Clark's mother interrupted his thoughts. "Clark? What was that all about?" she asked.

"What?" Clark feigned ignorance.

"Lex. He was acting very oddly around you. I think he likes you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mom."

"Martha, don't encourage him."

"I'm just stating fact, Jonathan. There was definitely something going on back there. Both of them looked like there was a big secret between them." She turned to Clark. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

"No! Of course not." Clark could feel himself blushing madly.

Lex had been polite, but no more. He hadn't shown any indication of having feelings for Clark. Nor had Clark given Lex any reason to renew his affections.

That thought was beginning to make Clark a little depressed. If he had accepted Lex's proposal, he could have been a part of this. The agricultural grounds were not only extensive, but they employed many of the techniques Clark had outlined in his grant proposal. He wondered briefly if Lex had considered biodynamic cows...

"I still think you're not telling us everything," Martha interjected after a moment. "I know how to spot a man in love and Lex definitely had that aura."

"Maybe he's in love with someone else, then," Clark said grouchily.

"I don't know..."

"Martha, calm down. He says there's nothing going on and there's no reason why we should think there is. Let's leave it be. Just remember, he tried to ruin our son's future. If we hadn't gotten that grant, we'd be shit out of luck."

"Watch your language!"

Clark began to wish they'd never come.

They were nearing the much more experimental plots. The fields looked wild and unkempt, but Clark could tell that something was going on. There were colorful flags marking different grasses and shrubs. A girl in overalls was busy examining the ground with a hand lens. She smiled at them as they passed by.

They had been walking for over half an hour and were about to turn back when Clark spotted Lex hurrying toward them. His humiliation, it seemed, would not come to an end. When Lex came abreast of them, he said, "I apologize for rushing off earlier. I had contracts I needed to fax right away, but I wanted to come out and see if you had any questions."

"Thank you, Lex. You're very kind."

Clark rolled his eyes. His mom could be so embarrassing.

"I know it seems rather a mess out here but, believe me, we are working toward something."

"I can see that," Martha said.

Jonathan remained silent, but he was clearly interested in the plots around them.

"Mr. Kent, if there's any research I can make available to you, or any product you'd like to try, I'm happy to provide it." Lex said it hesitantly, as if expecting a rebuke.

"I may take you up on that," Jonathan said, surprising them all.

Lex smiled. Clark thought it might have been the first real smile he'd ever seen on Lex. It was...nice. Lex's face was transformed. Almost beautiful. And, who was Clark kidding, because he realized he'd thought of Lex as handsome for quite some time.

"May I walk back with you?" The offer was seemingly directed at all of them, but Clark felt it was addressed to him in particular.

The four of them began to walk. Martha and Jonathan holding hands, walking slowly. Lex and Clark walking ahead, at a quicker pace. Soon they had left Clark's parents behind.

Clark cleared his throat, feeling compelled to break the silence. "It's really beautiful here. I'm impressed. I didn't realize the extent of your research."

"My father mocks it. He says there's no money to be made. I disagree. While it might not be quite as profitable as his ventures, I have faith that I'll reap the benefits of my investment."

"I love farming," Clark replied. "It's peaceful. And it feels like I'm doing something good for the world."

Lex smiled, almost shy. "I hope you'll do more with your talents than farm."

Clark didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. They passed another ten minutes in silence before Lex asked what his plans were for college.

"I'm going to Met U. in September. I think I'll study journalism."

"That's a good vocation for you," Lex said seriously. "You have a way with words."

"I'll miss Smallville."

"You can always come back. You have a home here."

"I suppose. It isn't very far, at least."

"I still keep my penthouse in Metropolis. I like to spend time in the city."

Clark wondered irrationally if he would ever run into Lex in Metropolis. But he quickly banished the thought.

"Would you like to see the inside of the plant?" Lex asked.

Clark looked back to see if his parents were close behind. He could just see them a ways down the path.

"I think we probably should get home. But thank you." Clark really meant it. He had enjoyed his visit, and had been shocked by Lex's hospitality. Clark didn't feel he deserved it.

"If you ever change your mind, just have security buzz me. I'll come down and show you around."

Clark's parents drew near.

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, it was a pleasure having you here. I hope your visit was pleasant and informative."

"It was, Lex, thank you. And call me Martha."

Lex shook both of their hands, then nodded to Clark before going inside once more.

Clark stared after him, using his x-ray vision to follow Lex through the lobby and into the elevator. When the doors closed, Clark turned away.

He wondered if, for once, Jor-El might be right.

***

When Clark answered the phone, Chloe was the last person he expected. He was ready to give her the runaround, so he wouldn't have to see her. The shingles excuse had long since run out of steam.

But when he heard what had happened, he knew this was no time to be evasive.

"Last night she was packing her bags, but I thought she was just being... You know how Lana gets. She has these impulses, but they pass and she acts rationally in the end. But this morning she was gone. Just gone!"

"Where did they go?"

"That's the thing. She left a note saying what she was doing, but not where they were going. She said they were getting married! But I don't believe it for a second! Lucas is just going to use her and dump her and break her heart." Chloe was close to tears. She really did love Lana, Clark realized.

"Okay. Stay calm. We're going to find her. Lucas probably had the Porsche. It shouldn't be too hard to track down."

Chloe sniffed, trying to stop crying. "I think you need to call Lex," she said.

"_I_ need to call Lex? What does this have to do with me?"

"He'll listen to you. He'll help us find them."

"Chloe, what are you on? I don't think Lex wants to do me any favors."

"Just ask him. He likes you. I know these things."

***

Against his better judgment, Clark went to the mansion instead of calling. He didn't care to admit it, but he wanted to see Lex, even if it was as the bearer of bad news.

He was led by a servant into Lex's study -- the room he had been taken to many weeks ago, when Lex had shown him his library. The room looked different now -- more homey. Lex sat at his desk, concentrating on his computer screen. But when he saw Clark, his expression shifted. He smiled slightly and stood. "Clark. Come in. What brings you by today?"

Clark swallowed the big lump in his throat. "We should probably sit down," he said.

Immediately, Lex looked worried, as if he knew bad news lay ahead. They sat in chairs set perpendicular to one another.

"Chloe called me this morning. She says that Lana ran away with Lucas sometime last night."

A flicker of something like anger crossed Lex's face, but he quickly suppressed it. "Where did they go?"

"The note didn't say. Lex, I'm worried. I think it's my fault. I knew about Lucas and even though I tried to warn Lana, I didn't tell her everything. And now she's run away with him."

"This isn't your fault, Clark. Believe me, you couldn't have prevented it."

"If I'd told Lana about Lucas' record..."

"Lana believed what she wanted to believe." Lex regarded Clark steadily. "I know she's your friend, but her priorities are much different from yours, and perhaps beyond your comprehension."

"Lana's not..." But Clark couldn't really deny it.

"Lucas undoubtedly convinced her that I was about to release his money, which I have no intention of doing." Lex got up and paced the room.

"I can't just let Lana do this. I have to find her. I have to stop her."

"Let me take care of it. I have a better idea of the places Lucas might go. Let my people track them down. Then I'll assess the situation and respond accordingly."

There was a hard edge to Lex's voice and Clark didn't know at whom it was directed. Was it Lana? Or Lucas? Clark couldn't help feeling that some of it was directed at him. This whole thing really was his fault.

"Just go home, Clark. Your parents need you on the farm." Lex touched Clark's shoulder gently.

Clark nodded assent and Lex walked him to the door. There was something so serious in Lex's expression. Clark had never seen him that way, and it pulled at his stomach.

It was only later, when he got home, that he realized the expression on Lex's face was sadness.

***

Clark was in his morning bath when he heard knocking at the door. His mother was out making a delivery and his father was in the fields somewhere. Using his x-ray vision, Clark spied to see who it was.

When he saw Chloe's worried face, he climbed out of the bath and used his superspeed to get dressed. He was down the stairs and at the back door in no time.

The first thing she said when he opened the door was: "Lex found them."

She walked past him into the house. She'd been crying, and her hair was a mess, which meant she really must be distraught.

"Where are they?" Clark shut the door and followed Chloe into the kitchen.

"They were in Edge City, but apparently, they're in Metropolis now. Lucas has some sort of condo there."

"That's progress. Right?"

"Lex said they don't want to come back and they insist on being on their own. They got married at the city hall! It's just so... squalid."

Clark almost laughed at her word choice, but the expression on her face prevented him. This wasn't what Chloe wanted for Lana. In her mind, Lana deserved a full church wedding with a beautiful gown and bridesmaids. Lucas hadn't given her that.

"I'm surprised Lana agreed to it." Clark was genuinely puzzled.

"She must think it's just for now, but it's not. I don't think Lex is ever going to give Lucas that money."

Clark took a deep breath. This all seemed somehow wrong to him. "Have you talked to Lana?"

"Not yet. But Lex told me where she is. He said that maybe I could talk some sense into her." Chloe looked at Clark hopefully.

"What?"

"Will you come with me? She needs her friends."

"She might not want to see us, Chloe. She was pretty pissed off at me the last time I saw her."

"Please."

How could Clark resist an entreaty like that -- Chloe's big, teary eyes gazing up at him like he was her last hope.

"Fine. I have to go to Metropolis tomorrow, anyway. Can we go then?"

"Of course. I'll drive."

***

Clark wore his nicest button-up shirt and a clean pair of khakis. Even though he'd already been chosen to receive the money, he felt as if he had to make a good impression.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Chloe asked when she came to the farm to pick him up.

"I applied for this grant for the farm and they're giving me the check today."

Chloe smiled wistfully. "I'm glad someone has good news." Clark knew that if she hadn't had so much on her mind, she would have stopped the car to give him a hug. Her lack of enthusiasm was a testament to her concern.

"Listen, don't worry about Lana. She's a grown-up. She has to make her own choices. Even if you don't like them, they're her choices to make."

"I know. I just think she deserves so much more."

"Me, too." Even if Lex's assessment of Lana was correct, she was still the sweet girl he'd known all his life. The girl next door. He wanted the best for her. It was a strange feeling to both disrespect and care for someone at the same time. Clark supposed that, as life went on, more people would stir that emotion in him. Not many people lived their lives in ways that held up under scrutiny. He certainly didn't.

When they reached the city limits, Chloe took one of the smaller freeways into the north side of downtown. There, overlooking the city park, was the address Lex had given them. Chloe parallel parked and they entered a posh building with a doorman who inquired if Mr. Luthor was expecting them.

Clark shivered. It seemed inappropriate somehow that Lucas, Lionel, and Lex could be called the same thing: Mr. Luthor.

Their footsteps hushed on the thick carpet and they rang the bell of an apartment on the fourth floor. After a moment, the door opened.

Lana looked surprised to see them. "Chloe! What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here? You can't just run off and think I won't try to find you!" Chloe grabbed Lana and pulled her into a hug. Lana hugged back, but seemed confused by the intensity Chloe's emotion.

"I'm fine. It's not like I was abducted. Lucas is out getting some breakfast."

It was then that Clark noticed Lana was still in her pajamas. Pink silk and little slippers with tufts of pink feathery stuff by the toes.

Lana let them in.

"How can you just pretend nothing happened? Dad and I have been worried sick."

"Chloe. Look around you. I have this beautiful apartment. Lucas pays for everything. I can do whatever I want."

"And what is that exactly? Are you just going to sit around all day? You think that's a life?"

Clark felt like some sort of spectator. He sat quietly on the couch and watched the scene unfold. His rash was itching something terrible and watching Lana behave so indifferently toward Chloe wasn't helping.

"We do things. We go out sometimes. We have fun together. Something you two wouldn't get."

Clark took offense at this. He did so know how to have fun. Sort of.

"Look," Lana continued, "Just don't worry about me, okay. Lucas has everything under control."

As if on cue, they heard the door open and Lucas entered. He carried a white paper bag with the logo of a pastry shop imprinted on it. In his other hand was a cardboard tray holding two coffee cups. If he was surprised to see them, he didn't show it. He set the bag and the tray down on the table and ambled toward Lana.

"Hey, baby," he said, and she tilted her head up to kiss him. "If I'd known we were having company, I would have gotten enough for all of us."

"It's 11:30. I can't believe you guys are just eating breakfast. It's a weekday!" Chloe was practically shouting. "Shouldn't one of you be working? What the hell is going on?"

Clark wondered if he should simply pick Chloe up and get her out of there before she really started to cause a scene.

Lucas appeared unperturbed. Lana turned to him. "Thanks for getting breakfast, honey." They kissed again.

Chloe stood up, sparks practically flying from her body. "I can take a hint," she said and stomped toward the door.

Clark looked at Lana apologetically.

"What's with her?" Lana asked. "You'd think this was the 1800s or something."

The door to the apartment slammed shut behind Chloe.

"I'd better go get her," Clark said, standing. He wasn't any less upset. He was just doing a better job of concealing it. Lucas winked at him and Clark felt himself blushing.

"Bye, Clark! Come again!" Lana said with her fake smile.

"Sure," Clark replied. But he knew he never wanted to set foot in the place again.

He found Chloe sitting in the car. Just sitting. Staring straight ahead uncomprehendingly. He got into the car. "Do you want me to drive?" he asked.

Chloe shook her head briskly. "No. I'd better. I need to keep my mind on something."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I know it's weird, but I feel like I've just been betrayed. Like someone I trusted just did something terrible to me."

Clark nodded. "I know what you mean."

Chloe pulled herself together and turned the key in the ignition.

"Where to now?" she asked.

***

The Office of Agricultural Affairs was on the south side of downtown and navigating there at lunchtime was a Herculean task. But they made it to the building in plenty of time. Clark's appointment was at 1:30. Chloe sat in the outer office while Clark went inside for his meeting with Mr. Coombs, the Grant Director.

"Mr. Kent! It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Coombs shook Clark's hand.

"Thank you, Sir." Clark wondered if he was appropriately dressed.

"I think you're the youngest applicant to whom we've given this kind of funding."

Clark didn't know what to say to that, so he just nodded.

"I look over a lot of applications, and what a relief it is to find one that's well-written. The committee decided unanimously to give you the aid you requested."

"The letter said that the amount was $200,000...?" It was a question Clark wanted to ask, but he didn't know quite how.

"Yes. You requested only $100,000. An amount that was approved by the members of our board. However, an outside corporation made an inquiry about our applicants and, upon learning whom we had selected, decided to match the funds already allocated for you."

"Wow." Clark couldn't help it. It just popped out of his mouth. He felt foolish and young.

"That's what I said."

"Are you allowed to tell me what corporation it was?" Clark's reporter instinct was kicking in. The company's generosity seemed odd to him.

"The CEO of the company asked that the gift remain anonymous... But the company has Smallville connections."

Clark knew there was only one company with "Smallville connections" capable of bestowing a gift of such magnitude.

"Lex..." he said softly.

"I see I haven't been discreet enough. You know Mr. Luthor, then?"

"Not really," Clark said. "I don't think I know him very well at all."

"Well. At any rate. I have your check. I just wanted to meet the young man who managed to impress us so exceptionally."

Mr. Coombs handed Clark an envelope.

"I've never held this much money before," he said.

"I doubt many of us have." Mr. Coombs shook Clark's hand again and saw him to the door.

Clark exited the office in a daze. Lex. Lex had given his family $100,000. And in a way that was meant to keep him anonymous. It didn't make any sense at all. Unless... But Clark banished the hope. It was futile to think that Lex continued to harbor any attachment.

The grant must have been given out weeks ago. Just after Clark had so brazenly refused Lex's proposal. What could possibly have motivated Lex to act so generously after being spurned? It was a mystery Clark wasn't likely to understand anytime soon.

"Did you get it?" Chloe interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah." He handed her the envelope.

She opened it and studied the check. "Wow, Clark. I'm so proud of you." She hugged him.

Just underneath his shirt, Clark's rash burned.

***

Clark didn't hear from Chloe for several days. She had seemed quiet on the way home from Metropolis and Clark decided she must just need time to herself. He kept busy by looking at catalogues with his dad. They were making a list of all the things they wanted to buy. Jonathan would have to hire someone to help him when Clark left for school.

The time was fast approaching. It was August already. Lex had been gone since the last day Clark had seen him at the mansion. Clark knew this because he went there every day with the intention of talking to Lex.

It had now been seven days.

The rash covered almost the entirety of Clark's body. He found it difficult to sleep at night. The sheets were hot and scratched at his skin. He wondered when, if ever, it would get better.

Sometimes sleep refused to come, and Clark simply lay in a cold bath all night. He was worried about what would happen when he went to college. He couldn't keep this up. The thought of seeing Lex became a constant in Clark's mind because he could no longer deny the effect Lex had upon him.

It was after a particularly bad night that Chloe finally called him.

"I haven't just been sitting around, you know," was the first thing she said.

"Hi, to you, too."

"That apartment we went to? The one Lucas supposedly owns? It's totally a rental. And guess who's paying the bill?"

"Lex?"

"Something big is going down, Clark. Lex has been in Metropolis for a week."

"He's in Metropolis?"

"Yes. He's staying at the Ritz. With Victoria."

"What?"

"I know. What's up with that? I think it's some big Luthorcorp merger or something. So I wonder if Lucas--"

"Chloe, stop."

"I think we should go investigate."

"No."

"Clark, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just -- I have to go."

Clark put the receiver back down on the cradle. The burning in his chest had nothing to do with the rash. Tears, hot and unstoppable, streamed down his cheeks.

He had to get out. Had to get out of the house before... Before something. Before he died. Or exploded. Or set something on fire.

Lex was in Metropolis. With Victoria. He had, apparently, left Smallville behind.

How could he have been so naive? Clark thought. To think that Lex might renew his offer. That he actually might still feel something for Clark. It was folly. The stupid hopes of a Kansas farmboy who didn't know anything about the world.

The screen door slammed behind Clark as he ran.

The thing about being able to run at warp speed was that you reached your destination too quickly. Within one second, he was at the caves, making his way blindly into their cool depths. The tears wouldn't stop. Clark felt like a child, crying over something that couldn't be fixed. He fell to his knees on the rocky ground and screamed. His chest burned with a painful intensity and Clark ripped his shirt open, hoping to find relief.

On his chest, there was a mean red mark. A snake-like symbol, dark and unforgiving.

Clark stared at the scar in horror, so distracted that he didn't hear anyone approaching until a voice echoed in the empty space of the cave.

"Clark?"

Clark stilled, panicking. It was Lex. How had Lex gotten here?

"Clark? Hello?" The voice came again, nearer now.

Acting on instinct, Clark did the first thing that came to his mind: he grabbed his torn shirt and held it to his chest to hide the horrible scar. His only thought was that if Lex saw him now, he'd be disgusted and would never want to see Clark again.

Lex finally appeared in the dim light that filtered in from the outside.

"I thought I heard someone in here. Are you all right?" Lex neared, concern etched on his face.

Clark sniffled. Lex would know he had been crying.

"You're not okay." Lex crouched in front of Clark. He felt blindly in his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief. "Here." He held the linen square out to Clark.

Clark was too mortified to say anything, but he took the handkerchief. What must Lex think? To hear Clark yelling to wake the dead, then to come into the caves and find Clark on his knees in the dirt, crying like a little kid. Or a girl. Why hadn't he just raced past Lex? It wasn't like Lex could ever have proven that the gust of wind was Clark.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lex's voice was hesitant, as if he wasn't sure Clark would even give him the time of day.

Clark blew his nose using only one hand. With the other, he resolutely clutched the shirt to his chest. He could feel Lex's eyes on him. He must be noticing the rash. It was ugly and red, and it covered Clark's entire torso, front and back. At least, now that Lex was there, it had ceased to itch. Small consolation.

"No," Clark finally said, stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket. It would be rude to return it to Lex. Lex looked completely poised, his clothes pressed and tidy. His eyes were dark and unreadable.

"Okay." Lex sounded tired, but he spoke gently. Lex stood. "I'll leave you alone, then."

"Don't go." It came out of Clark's mouth before he could stop it. More powerful than shame or embarrassment was his sheer _need_ to keep Lex there with him.

In nearly every instance when Clark had seen Lex before, Lex had been confident, as if he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. But now, he looked completely unsure of himself.

"Stay here with me." Clark gazed up at Lex, hoping Lex would understand somehow.

After a moment, Lex nodded. "You've had that rash for weeks. Have you gone to the doctor?" he said unexpectedly.

"What?" Clark felt like a part of his brain wasn't working.

"Maybe you already have..."

"No. It's -- It's not a medical thing. How did you know--"

Lex knelt beside Clark and, taking his hand, raised Clark's arm to better look at it. His thumb rubbed Clark's palm lightly.

"I noticed it when you came to visit the plant. It looks like hives."

"It's not." Clark wanted to pull his hand away, but Lex's touch was so intoxicating, a balm on his irritated skin. He'd been longing for this for so long, only he hadn't really known what "this" was. "It's you."

Lex dropped Clark's hand. "Me?" He looked hurt.

"It gets better when I'm around you." Clark held his hand out hopefully, and Lex took it.

"Why is that, Clark?" Lex's voice had just gone down in pitch. And how had Clark never noticed just how _sexy_ Lex was? Infinitely more so than Lucas.

"I'm not -- I'm not like most people."

Lex nodded. "You're not... human, are you?" He looked right into Clark's eyes, but there was no judgment there. Just clear understanding.

"No. I'm not." Clark didn't know how Lex knew. And he didn't care. A heavy weight disappeared from Clark's shoulders. Lex was meant for him, and he seemed to know all of Clark's secrets.

Lex's fingers moved from Clark's palm to trace a line up his arm. "I'm not exactly normal myself," he said.

Clark was beginning to understand why Lex had been chosen for him. Clark closed his eyes and focussed on Lex's touch. His skin tingled, but not in pain.

Then something occurred to him and he jerked away. "Are you really going to marry Victoria?" The thought gave him physical pain, a deep wrenching and twisting inside him. She was wrong for him. So wrong.

"Where did you get that idea?" Genuine confusion crossed Lex's face.

"Chloe said you were staying with Victoria Hardwick at The Ritz in Metropolis. She said you were marrying her as part of a business deal."

"Clark, Victoria -- I've been paying for her room at the Ritz to keep her from descending on the mansion while she's in town, and it's possible that both our names are on the register somehow. But I refuse to marry her. I've been down that road before and I won't make the same mistake again."

Clark had read about those two marriages. He suddenly felt very sorry for Lex, because of all the gold-digging, deceitful men and women who had tried to use him, and who had taken advantage of his very small list of weaknesses.

"Look," Lex said, touching Clark's arm.

Clark looked down to see that the rash was fading in the places where Lex had caressed him. Then Lex was leaning in, closer. Clark barely had time to form a thought before their lips met, lightly at first, chastely. Then, not so chastely. Clark forgot about hiding and he let go of the shirt that was covering his scar.

Lex pulled back to look at him. Clark held his breath, afraid that this might be too much. Lex traced Clark's scar with his finger.

"How did you get this?"

"I don't know. It just happened today."

There was no mistaking the surprise on Lex's face. "How is that possible?"

"How is any of it possible?" Clark replied, not quite ready to tell Lex about Jor-El.

"I hope you'll tell me someday. Everything you know."

Clark's heart rate sped up. "I will," he said. "Anything you want."

Lex's hands on his skin were soothing and arousing at the same time. Lex continued to touch him, smoothing over his irritated skin, healing it. Clark realized that Lex wasn't afraid. Nor was he disgusted. It was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him: acceptance.

"Lex?"

"Hm." Lex was staring in fascination as his hands roamed over Clark's chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For helping my family, for not hating me."

"What reason could I have for hating you?" Lex sounded surprised.

"I was so rude to you before. I refused you."

"Stand up," Lex commanded, standing himself.

Clark stood, and Lex circled around him, hands drifting over the planes of Clark's back.

"I admit my pride was dealt a blow by that. But it made me realize several things. One was that you weren't after me for my money. If you had been, you would have said yes. It also made me realize that I wasn't good enough for you. Even though you were poor and from a different class, you had more integrity and more virtue than I did. I wanted to be worthy of you. You made me realize how arrogant and selfish I had been. No one has ever attempted to correct that in me."

Clark hadn't realized how much the rash had affected him until now. He'd gotten so used to it that it had started to feel almost normal. Now that the rash was subsiding, Clark felt like his old self. He'd forgotten how good it was. He relaxed and leaned into Lex's touch.

"I could have been nicer about it," Clark breathed.

Lex placed a kiss on his shoulder. Then another kiss at the base of his neck, this one open-mouthed. Lex sucked gently at the skin there and Clark shivered.

"Lex." Clark turned around and kissed Lex again, pulling him close. The kiss lasted for several minutes, growing more and more fervid. Their bodies were so close that Clark could feel Lex's hardness pressing against him.

The rash was almost completely gone, though the scar remained. Clark ran his hands over Lex's clothed back. The smooth silk of his shirt. Clark could feel the muscles underneath. Strength Lex kept hidden.

"Can I take this off?" Clark asked, fingering the fabric. All he wanted was to feel Lex's skin, to see every inch of him. The need overwhelmed any shyness Clark had.

Lex nodded, and Clark unbuttoned the shirt, slowly revealing Lex's smooth, pale skin. There was a thin, gold chain around his neck, and hanging from it were two gold rings.

"What are these?" Clark asked, taking them between his fingers and examining them.

Lex didn't answer right away and Clark tilted his head back up to look at Lex's face.

"They're... It's your ring. Our rings. I've been wearing them since that day. I kept hoping..."

"Oh." Clark didn't know what else to say. Someone wanted him, someone who knew all of his secrets. Someone who wasn't scared or upset by Clark's strange biology. It made Clark want to give himself to Lex, body and soul, to open himself up so Lex could see inside, see everything.

No one had ever made him feel this way. It was a revelation: Lex had wanted him all along. Had tried to win Clark time and time again and Clark had been too prejudiced to see it. He regretted all of the cold words he'd said, all of the misconceptions he'd had. He had acted in a way he'd hoped no one would act toward him. Lex was the one with honor and integrity, not Clark.

Lex removed Clark's hand from the rings and kissed the palm. Then his wrist. When Lex reached Clark's inner elbow, he sucked lightly, brushing the vein with his tongue. Clark's knees buckled.

"Stop," Clark whispered. "I want to touch you."

Repeating Lex's gestures from before, Clark traced over every inch of Lex's exposed skin with his hands. He'd never touched another man this way. He could feel Lex's nipples hardening in the cool air, feel his heart beating rapidly, as aflutter as his own.

Lex unbuttoned his cuffs and let the shirt fall to the ground. It made Clark aware of where they were. He'd always pictured this happening in a bedroom of some sort. But it seemed appropriate somehow that they were here. Lex had found him. Even though he'd been trying to hide.

"You were meant for me," Clark said.

Lex smiled, amused. "Have you ever considered that, perhaps, _you_ were meant for _me_?" As if to emphasize his point, Lex took hold of Clark's jeans and unbuttoned them.

Clark was seized by a momentary panic. The rash was _everywhere_. It really was...upsetting.

But, as Lex stroked his erection through his shorts, he knew that the rash must be almost gone. Of course, there were other reasons to be nervous. Reasons that had nothing to do with alien hives.

"I've never done this," Clark admitted.

"That's okay," Lex breathed against the side of his face. "I've never done it with someone I love."

Tenderness flooded Clark's emotions. He wrapped his arms around Lex protectively. Kissed his temple. Then his beautiful scar-split lip.

Lex maneuvered, pushing Clark's shorts and jeans down over his hips. Clark stepped back so he could take off his shoes. In a moment, he stood naked before Lex.

Lex licked his lips, enchanted. "I tried to imagine what you looked like," he said. "But I never imagined you'd be so..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he brushed his hand over Clark's hip, then down the length of his shaft.

Clark couldn't stand it anymore. He reached for Lex's belt. Lex stilled Clark's hand. "Let me," he said. He skimmed out of his clothes quickly and efficiently.

Clark had never seen another guy naked before -- at least not like this. Lex's cock was hard, the head dark and tempting like a piece of fruit. It really was amazing, Clark thought, to have this experience with someone. And he was glad he'd saved it for Lex.

Once they were both naked, all inhibition seemed to disappear. Clark fastened his mouth to Lex's, kissing him like he was trying to reach inside where no one had been. Lex made the most erotic sounds -- little moans and sighs. It made Clark feel out of control, like when his heat vision had first started acting up. Maybe it was alien hormones or something. Clark backed Lex up against the wall of the cave, grinding mindlessly against him.

Lex's hands clutched at Clark's ass, pulling him closer, controlling their rhythm. Then he slid a finger between the cheeks, tickling and exploring. That was too much for Clark, and he came, covering both of them with come.

Clark stilled for a moment, breathing rapidly.

Lex reached between them and swirled a finger in the thick fluid. Then he brought his finger to his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

"God, Lex."

Lex just smiled at him in a truly sexy way before reaching down to stroke his own erection. Clark couldn't do anything but watch, completely turned on by the sight of Lex jerking himself off. Lex closed his eyes, his hand moving almost at superspeed. At the last moment before coming, he let go, pulled Clark close, and rutted against him. Their chests slid against one another, slick with fluid -- Lex's, Clark's, mingling.

Clark pressed his weight against Lex and kissed him more. Slowly this time. No urgency. With infinite care and curiosity, he slid his tongue along Lex's teeth, along the scar, losing himself in memorization.

They kissed for a while that way, not saying a word. Just exploring one another's mouths. Clark was getting hard again from touching Lex. From being close to him.

Finally, Lex broke contact.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

Lex reached up and unfastened the chain around his neck. He let the rings slide off into his palm.

"Would you reconsider my proposal?"

Heart racing, Clark nodded. Lex put the ring on his finger, then handed him the other ring. Clark returned the gesture. He felt lucky, so lucky, that patience and perseverance were among Lex's attributes. A lesser man might have given up.

All of a sudden, pain flared across Clark's chest. He looked down in horror, wondering if this had really been the wrong thing to do.

But the pain had already dissipated, and the scar was gone. Lex saw it, too, and reached out to touch his skin in wonder.

"I guess I _was_ meant for you," Clark said simply.

***

After stopping at the mansion to clean up (very necessary), Clark climbed into the Lexus and let Lex drive him to his fate.

"It's going to be fine, Clark." Lex put his hand on Clark's thigh and squeezed.

"My dad is a little slow to overcome his prejudices," Clark said. "I don't think he'll ever fully believe you aren't like your father."

"He might not."

"I know about the grant, Lex. Mr. Coombs told me it was from someone with Smallville connections and I knew it had to be you."

"I never intended to be found out. You didn't tell your father, did you?"

"No. I thought he'd hold it against you somehow."

"Don't tell him. Your family deserves that money. I wasn't trying to buy anyone."

"I know." Clark looked at Lex's profile in the afternoon light. His skin was so pale, almost translucent. Fragile. But not.

Clark put his hand on top of Lex's and folded Lex's fingers under his.

In a moment, they pulled into the driveway and emerged simultaneously from the car. Lex waited for Clark to circle around, then took his hand to walk up to the door.

"Mom?"

Martha turned from her supper preparations. "Hi, sweetie, are you--" Her eyes fell on their clasped hands. "Oh," she said, looking at Lex, as if for confirmation. Martha wasn't unobservant. Even if they hadn't been holding hands, she would have known from the moment they entered the kitchen. Because Clark was not only wearing one of Lex's shirts (much too tight), but it was a short-sleeved undershirt, and there was no rash visible. Anywhere.

"Lex asked me to marry him and I said yes," Clark spoke in a rush, the words almost not making it out of his mouth.

His mother's reaction wasn't quite what he expected. He expected, "What will your father say?" Or possibly, "Finally." Or maybe even, "How wonderful!" But, instead, Martha said, "Clark. Upstairs. We need to talk. Excuse us, Lex."

Reluctantly, Clark let go of Lex's hand and followed his mother upstairs.

"Clark Jerome Kent, what are you thinking?"

"What do you mean what am I thinking? I don't need to think. I want to marry him."

"I thought you hated him."

"Maybe you're confusing me with Dad."

Martha gave him that look that said: _No Bullshit_.

"I know I said things about him earlier. But I've gotten to know him and he's really a great guy. I'm -- " Clark never thought he'd say it. "I love him."

The look on Martha's face was worth the confession.

"Does this have something to do with the rash?" She eyed his bare arms.

"When I'm with Lex, it goes away," he said softly. "I didn't tell you before because I was so resolved not to like him. But I've gotten over it, and, he's really... you'll really like him when you get to know him."

"I already do, honey. And I think your father might in time, as well. You know we just want you to be happy. And if you're sure this is what makes you happy, then we support that."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. He knew it didn't go this well in most families.

"Thanks, Mom. It really is what I want."

"I just wanted to make sure. I know I pressured you and I didn't want that to be the reason."

"No. It wasn't." Clark didn't tell her about the mind-bending sex and Lex rubbing his come all over Clark's chest. It was a secret he didn't feel guilty about keeping.

At some point, far in the future, he might tell them where their grant money had come from. But, for now, that would remain secret, too.

Clark heard voices downstairs.

"Uh-oh. Mom, we left Lex alone downstairs."

Martha giggled and covered her mouth. "Well, hurry. Go save him."

Clark ran down the stairs and found his father talking quite calmly and rationally with Lex in the dining room. They both turned to look at Clark when he came into the room.

"Hi," Clark said nervously. "What are you two talking about?"

"I was just asking Lex's advice about this new weed killer. They claim it's safe, but it sounds too good to be true. And you know what they say."

"If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is," Clark recited.

"Exactly. In fact, Lex was telling me that some of the tests they've done show it's just as harmful as some of the synthetics."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Son."

"Lex and I are getting married."

Lex rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for the lightning bolt to hit.

Martha had entered the room and she went to stand next to Lex as if to support him.

"I see," Jonathan said. He studied Lex carefully.

To his credit, Lex didn't crumble. He looked Jonathan in the eye and said, "If you have any doubts about my integrity or my intentions, I can understand that. If there's anything I can do to allay your concerns..."

"Jonathan, the rash is gone," Martha said.

Jonathan's brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Why don't you boys go for a walk? Jonathan and I will have a chat, and then we'll all have dinner. How does that sound?"

It sounded great to Clark. He rushed forward and took Lex's hand, dragging him from the house.

***

Out in the fields, the sky was a deep blue. It was nearing dark. Clark could hear the whispering of grass and insects. The landscape seemed to breathe with him. It made him long to stay in this place forever. He stared at the dome above him, holding Lex's hand like a lifeline. It was dizzying. All that space, and the rush of touching someone who made his heart race.

"I've come to like it here," Lex said.

"What's going to happen? When I leave for college, I mean." Clark lowered his gaze back down to earth. "Don't you have to stay here and run the company?"

"I'd like to be with you, wherever you are. I expect I can do most of my work from Metropolis. I'll come here a few times a week."

Lex put his arm around Clark and they leaned into one another.

"Will I live with you?" Clark tried to imagine what Lex's apartment in Metropolis was like.

"If you'd like. You were probably planning on the dorm, at least for your first year. I wouldn't want to deny you that experience."

"It's all so complicated," Clark said, slightly overwhelmed.

"Not as complicated as getting here." Lex smiled and kissed Clark lightly.

"I want to..." Clark didn't know how to say it without sounding silly.

Lex waited patiently, head tilted up so he could look into Clark's eyes. The crickets chirped intermittently from the pasture.

"I want to sleep with you. Every night. So we're together."

"I'd like that." Lex tucked a stray lock of hair behind Clark's ear.

"Is this real?" Clark asked, taking Lex's hand.

"Yes. It's real."

"For so long, I thought -- The first night I saw you, when you had the party at your house, do you remember what you said?"

Lex drew back, puzzled. "No. What did I say?"

"You told Lana that I looked like I'd just rolled out of bed. You asked her what she ever saw in me." Clark couldn't help the hurt in his voice. Even though he knew Lex didn't really think those things anymore, he needed reassurance.

"I'm sorry." Lex touched Clark's face tenderly. "I say stupid things sometimes. I was so nervous that night and when I saw Lana, I knew she was the kind of girl my father would want me to marry. When she came over to talk to me, I flirted with her because I felt I had to. But I'd been looking at you the whole time, thinking how attracted I was to you. When I asked Lana who you were, she told me that she'd dated you and you were a jerk. I guess I said those things to impress her, or to make her think I didn't like you. But, I did, Clark. I couldn't stop thinking about you. The more I learned about you, the more I knew I wanted you to be the one standing by me."

It comforted Clark to know that Lex could make mistakes, too, that he could do dumb things.

"Do you forgive me?" Lex asked.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I hadn't."

Lex kissed him again. "You're more beautiful than Lana. I've felt that way since the beginning."

They walked on in silence, fingers interlaced. Then Clark said, "How did you know to find me at the caves?"

Lex stopped walking. Clark couldn't quite make out the expression on his face.

"It might sound strange, but I had a... premonition. Damien called and told me that you'd been stopping by the mansion every day to talk to me. So I knew you had something on your mind."

"I wanted to talk to you about the grant," Clark interrupted.

"When I called your house, the phone was busy so I got in my car to talk to you in person. But then, I decided to stop at the caves first -- I don't know why I felt like seeing them -- and there you were."

"There I was," Clark said.

***

Dinner with Clark's parents went better than expected. Jonathan had been warming to Lex since the day at Lexcorp, and once assured of Lex's good intentions and informed of the status of the rash, he proved to be full of good will. Clark was secretly glad he had refused to tell his parents what Jor-El had said to him. Jonathan wasn't one to take kindly to Jor-El's edicts. Even if Clark happened to agree with this one.

After dinner, Clark walked Lex to his car. It felt awkward, saying goodbye. It didn't seem right. He was joined to Lex now. Clark leaned in and touched his lips to Lex's. It felt magical and mysterious, even though they had done so much more.

"I think you should spend the night at the mansion sometime this week. I can't stand to be without you," Lex said softly against Clark's neck.

"Me, neither. I wish forever would start right now." Lex's body felt solid and warm under Clark's hands.

"I once put together a wedding in a week. But it didn't turn out very well. There's something to be said for taking the time to do things right."

"I always forget you were married before. Do you think..." Clark couldn't finish the thought. This felt so right, but what if it didn't feel the same for Lex?

"Clark..." Lex touched a finger to Clark's lips. "Don't ever think you're like them. It never felt like this. Not even close."

***

EPILOGUE:

"Lana called today," Lex said as he undressed and put his clothes in the hamper.

"What did she say?" Clark lay in bed reading for his English class.

"Lucas left her for some model he met."

"Is she okay? I can't believe she didn't call me."

"She was fine, actually. More incensed than hurt, I think. But, of course, she's strapped for cash now."

"I suppose you were your usual self."

"I told her that the Talon needed her spirit and she could have her job back and she could fix up the apartment upstairs and live there."

Clark smiled. He truly loved his husband.

Lex turned back the covers on his side and climbed into bed.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Nothing."

"You were looking at me funny."

"I love you."

"It was more than the I-Love-You look," Lex said.

"You're my hero," Clark replied, feeling sappy.

Lex glared at the ceiling. "Are you ready for bed yet?"

Clark put his book aside and rolled over until he was on top of Lex.

"Not yet."

"Mmm," Lex said, lifting Clark's shirt and smoothing his hands over Clark's muscles.

Outside, Clark could hear sirens and traffic, even the hum of the subway if he really tried. It wasn't at all like the world he'd known, with its quiet fields and trees. It wasn't like waking at dawn to tend the animals. And it wasn't a creaky, yellow farmhouse.

But it was home.

***

_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I_ had _begun._

-Darcy, in _Pride and Prejudice_, chapter 18


End file.
